Two Halves Will Make a Whole
by supernaturaldh
Summary: A phone call from Bobby and the Winchesters are drawn to a hunt in Spider Gate Woods. Sam after one thing- to get Dean out of the deal...so not a good idea. Hurt Sam, Big Brother Dean, Tom, Bobby, and Mason are back.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Halves will make a Whole**

**By Supernaturaldh**

**Summary: **

A phone call from Bobby and the Winchesters are drawn to a hunt in Spider Gate Woods. Sam after one thing, to get Dean out of the deal; so not a good idea.

Hurt Sam, Big Brother Dean, Tom, Bobby, and Mason are back.

**Setting:** Sequel 4 in the Slightly Stupid Series. You don't have to read Slightly Stupid, Catch Me When I Fall, or I'll Try to Carry On to read this one. Story set in my Season 3. Six months before the Deal is due. Characters I created are thrown into the mix.

**Note to Readers: ** Thank you to everyone how asked for it.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own them, but I sure wished I did.

**Chapter 1**

Parts of this are taken directly from 'I'll Try to Carry On', winner best story in the SNFA Awards R13.

**A Winchesters Standoff**

Dean's fingers eased the lap top from his sleeping brother's clutches, a grin curling up on his lips. He was glad they had gotten the new laptop for Sammy; it made him happy to see his brother's relief at being able to do research. It had been a week since Tom, Bobby, and Mason had left to check out a lead about a voodoo princess in New Orleans. A week since Sam had put all his hope in them to find a way to get him out of the deal. He reached over and draped the blanket from the back of the couch across his brother. He smiled. He noticed the color was coming back to Sam's face, the drawn tired look no longer overtaking his features. It had been a long thee weeks for Sam sleeping, resting, and trying to get back into fighting form. It had been an even longer time for Dean. He had spent most of his time watching, waiting, and taking care of his brother. He laughed quietly to himself; Sam had put up quite the fight to use the computer in the last week; Dean having to physically force him to relinquish it on several occasions. He was getting restless himself though, ready for a new hunt, but was leery of getting Sam back out there. He wasn't sure if his brother was really ready, but knew if he suggested it, they would be out of here in a moment. So he kept his mouth shut, busied himself with gun cleaning, car washing, and taking care of Sam. _Some fearless hunter he was. _ He idly sat down in the chair, and flipped on the T.V., fingers punching down the volume as he eyed his sleeping brother.

-O-

The sound of the ringing cell phone drew Sammy from his lazy nap. _Dean, answer the phone._ He blinked back the sleep from his lids and let his eyes focus across the room. He made out the lax form of his brother, dozing in the chair, remote grasp loosely in his fingers. He tugged his hand from beneath the warm cocoon of the blankets and grabbed the cell phone from the coffee table. His eyes watching as his brother stirred.

"e'lo", his sleep filled voice whispered in the phone.

"Sam, that you?" Bobby's voice was firm, but questioning.

"Hey Bobby." Sam pushed his legs from beneath the covers, and swung his socked feet to the floor. "How you guys? Any luck?" Adrenaline forced its way through his limbs, anxious to hear what Bobby had to say.

"I hate to tell you son, but this was a bust. This damn voodoo princess is a nutcase." He laughed lightly. "But, she gave us some other leads, so we are moving on, checking them out."

Sam let the echo of Bobby's words sink in. _A dead end, another waste of time. _ He slumped back against the couch cushions, his eyes falling to Dean, who was now standing and stretching his limbs, bones and muscles popping with the motion. _He blinked harshly and swallowed the knot that had risen to his throat. _

"Sam, you still there?" Bobby's concerned tone blared through the cell phone.

"Yea, I'm still here." _Right where you left me, sitting on my ass, doing nothing._

"Okay, well let me talk to your brother." Sam's limp hand fell out in front of him, phone languishing in his fingers. He looked hesitantly up at Dean.

"Dean, he wants to talk to you."

Dean's brows furrowed as he reached to take the phone from his brother's hand. _Sam seemed paler since his nap? _ "Hey, Bobby."

-O-

Sam sat silently, mind running through Bobby's words, over and over again. _This was a bust. This was a bust….bust…. Hell, every lead they found on the deal was a bust. _ He pushed to his feet, fingers fumbling around the blanket and tossing it harshly to the floor. He moved quickly to his duffle, yanking it open and stuffing clothes inside. _That's all… That's it, he was tired of sitting here doing nothing. He needed to meet up with the others, be part of the search to help Dean. _

-O-

Dean watched his brother as he listened intently to Bobby's words, a concerned gaze settling on Sam, who was darting around the room.

"You're brother okay?"

"Not sure, what'd you tell him?" _Was Sam packing up their stuff? _

"The voodoo thing was a total waste of time Dean. But we did get some other leads, one with a witch up in Salem. We'll be heading up that way. "

Dean listened as the bathroom door thudded closed. _Good, Sam was out of ear shot. _

"Listen Bobby, I don't know why you guys are all wasting your time trying to find a way to get me out of this deal. It's as good as done. You need to give it a rest, so Sam will give it a rest."

"Are you freaking kidding me boy. Look here, you're like a son to me. Ain't no way I am just letting this go. Hell, all three of us want to get you out of this deal; it's not just what Sam wants". Bobby's voice was low, a slight tremor quivering through the phone line.

A large sigh echoed in Dean's ear and then he heard the phone shuffling from Bobby's hand and a mumbling of voices on the other end of the phone.

"Damn it Dean, just shut the hell up. We are all in this together, and we will get you out of this deal." Tom Baldwin's harsh military tone rang in Dean's ear and he jerked the phone slightly away from his face. _Well shit, guess he was pissing them off._

"Okay, jeez, you guys just calm down." Dean whispered. He turned lightly on the balls of his feet, his mouth falling slightly a gap as he saw his kid brother standing in front of the bathroom doorway, eyes wildly staring at him.

"You did not just tell them to stop looking for a way out of the deal. " Sam's features snarled up in an angry face. His hand whipped out, yanking the phone from his dumbfounded brother and pushing Dean back slightly.

Sam yelled into the phone. "Don't you dare stop looking? You hear me," Sam stammered out in one hot breathe, "Don't you dare!" He leered angrily at his brother. _What the hell was wrong with Dean? Why didn't he want to save himself? _

"Don't worry Sam, we aren't stopping. You just tell you're idiot brother to shut up." Tom attempted to hold his anger at Dean Winchester as it simmered hotly just below the surface.

Sam grinned, tension easing from his face. "I can do that Tom. I can do that, no problem."

-O-

Dean flapped boneless down on the couch, eyes resting on his brother's face. He watched as Sam paced the room, head leaning into the cell phone, hanging on every word that Bobby and Tom had to say. Then the phone snapped shut, and his six foot four frame stood towering over Dean.

"Get your shit together, Dean. We're meeting them in Massachusetts." Sam's voice boomed as he glared down at his older brother.

_Oh no, he is so not giving me a freaking order; I don't think so. _ Dean pushed to his feet, leaning severely into Sam, eyes narrow, his face taunt, pointed finger slamming harshly into Sam's chest. "Sammy, this has to stop."

"NO". Sam's eyebrows furrowed down, his face set, daring Dean to argue with him.

"Why Sam? What are we doing this for? It's going to be another total waste of time." Dean huffed out, arms flinging harshly across his chest, his own anger bubbling to the surface.

There was silence, as two grown men stared each other down. Both men shuffled slightly under the other's scrutiny, neither wanting to give.

Dean glared at his younger brother. _A Winchester stand off, hadn't had one of those in a while. _ Anger seemed to roll off of Sam, suddenly, it just ebbed away. In one brief moment, the innocent boy Dean remembered from his youth returned to stand in front of him. Sam's body slumped, long bangs covering his head as he dropped his eyes to stare at the dirty carpet. _The standoff was over. _

"Cause you're my brother Dean." Sam mumbled, his body gave a slight shudder and he curled downward to his knees, body slumping toward the carpet.

Dean's hand reached out to grasp Sam's arm tightly as he felt the first sob escape Sam's lips. _Look what he'd done now. He could kick his own ass, he was such a jerk. Just when Sam was getting better, he pushed again, pushed too hard. _ His anger faded as he strained to hear the words his brother mumbled.

"I c...can't do this a…alone.…" Sam sobbed and Dean's fingers clasped around the nap of his neck, pulling him against his shoulder as the sobs wracked his baby brother's lanky frame.

-O-

Dean didn't know how long they sat like that, on the tattered carpet of Mason's Sanders living room, Sam crying, mumbling; Dean consoling, and rocking. Eventually, the tears subsided and Dean lugged his brother to his feet, packed up their gear, and loaded him up the Impala. Sam falling asleep, face pressed against the passenger window, long before they even made it out of town.

Dean heaved a weary sigh, and struggled with his own thoughts, his own regrets, as the Impala hummed down the darkened roadway. _He had made a selfish choice in Cold Oak, bringing his brother back to deal with something he didn't want to. _ He now knew he saved Sam because he didn't want to loose his little brother, because it hurt too much. But, now, he expected Sam to do just that. It was going to be a long drive to Massachusetts, to hook back up with Bobby, Tom, and Mason; the friends that Sam needed, now and six months from now. He shuffled further down in the bench seat, and blinked back his own tears. _He knew what Sam needed, and the least he could do was give it to him. _


	2. Chapter 2

Two Halves will make a Whole

**Two Halves will make a Whole**

**By Supernaturaldh**

**Chapter 1**

**And So It Starts Again**

The Impala hummed down the back road in West Virginia, headlights cutting through the dark, starless night. The thunder rumbled in the distance as a misty rain began to patter against the windshield. Dean flipped on the wipers, hand rubbing absently from the front dash to tug through his cropped hair. He blinked, focusing his vision on the yellow line, now fuzzy through the heavy downpour. He flipped off the radio, eyes glancing across to his sleeping brother; Sam's head was leaning awkwardly on the passenger window. Dean was glad Sam was asleep. _No matter what Sam said, he needed the rest. _He hoped he would stay that way, knowing Sam did not like thunder or lightning, never had, since he was a child. _Better if he slept through the storm. _ Dean smiled and returned his gaze to the windshield.

It had been three days since they had pulled out of Mason Sanders driveway, heading out to meet up with Bobby Singer, Tom Baldwin, and young Mason in Massachusetts. It had been a month since Sam was released from the hospital; his bout with mononucleosis causing them to stay put for a while, Sam getting his strength back. Dean making sure he got rest and ate. _What a concept. _Dean smiled to himself, although he normally did not like hanging around doing nothing, he had enjoyed spending time with his brother, their friends.

The rain pounded against windows as Dean reached down and turned up the defroster. _ Damn rain. _

He heard a light moan escape from his brother's lips, and tilted his head from the wavering headlight across to a sleeping Sam. The lightning crashed, a bright glow flashing across Sam's face.

"No, no…Dean. Hellhounds…get back…no…NO…"Sam murmured, eyes darting beneath his closed lids.

_Nightmare?_

Dean hastily pulled the car to the side of the road, turning off the ignition, and gently nudged his sleeping brother. He gave Sam a harder shake and watched as his little brothers eyes sprung open, and he pushed and clawed awkwardly against the bench seat.

"Easy…easy kiddo, you were dreaming." Dean gripped his little brother arms, firmly planting him against the seat.

"Dean?" Sam shuddered, the memory of the nightmare, the deal, and his brother going to hell taking his breath away.

Another bolt of lightning flashed and a large clap of thunder made Sam jump, his body leaning heavily into Dean.

"It's okay Sammy, just a storm." Dean said soothingly.

Sam felt Dean tug his head down against his shoulder, his brother's fingers tightly clinched on his neck. His body quivered uncontrollably.

Dean gazed down at Sam's face. "You okay?"

"Ye...yeah, I'm okay." He whispered. Sam moved his body away for his brother. _Awkward_. He leaned back against the seat, pushing his shaky hands down the tops of his legs, gripping tightly at his kneecaps.

"I'm pulling over at the next motel. I don't like driving in this shit." Dean stated flatly as his fingered the car key and hastily started the car. _He knew Sam would be more relaxed if they got inside, out of the passing storm._

"O...Okay." Sam nodded, his hands pulling up to his eyelids and wiping the sleepiness away. He heaved in a trembling breath, hoping that Dean didn't notice he was still shaking with each bolt of lightning. He wasn't sure if it was the horrible nightmare about Dean's impending death, or his childhood fear of storms that was freaking him out.

-O-

Dean's boots splashed in the puddles as he ran quickly back to the Impala, room key tucked safely in his pocket. He yanked the door open, as Sam eyed him passively from the passenger seat.

"Got it, Room 23, down on the end." Dean nodded his head to the right, and abruptly pulled the car down to a parking spot right in front of the room.

A large bolt of lightning flashed across the sky above them, and Sam's hand gripped tightly against the dashboard.

Dean smirked to himself. _Would Sam ever grow out of this fear of thunder and lightning? Vampires, ghosts, monsters, and ghouls his gargantuan little brother could take, but a rain storm scared him shitless. _Dean smiled. _He knew his kid brother, and the only place he would feel safe was inside, cocooned in a mass of blankets, hiding his head from the storm._

"Here Sam, take the key and get inside. I'll get our stuff." Dean dangled the key in Sam's face and observed as his little brother quickly reached out and grabbed it tightly, large body shuffling quickly from the Impala and running for the door.

-O-

The wind howled outside the tiny motel room, lightning and thunder booming loudly in the darkness. Sam had quickly gotten undressed, boxers and t-shirt the sleepwear of the evening, and ducked swiftly underneath the ratty motel covers.

_Go to sleep….1…2…3...4...5... Oh man, that one was close. _

He had poked his head outside the blankets and watched as his older brother took a shower, changed for sleep, and then plopped gingerly down on the twin bed, fingers clicking off the light.

He listened to the rain patter, the wind whine, and Dean's steady breath as it evened off in sleep. _He wished he could go to sleep like that…2…3…4...5...Crap, it was still too close, he didn't like it all. _

The entire room shook with the impact of the thunder and Sam trembled, tugging the loose blankets tighter up around him.

"Sam, go to sleep." Dean sleep filled voice wavered in the darkness from the opposite side of the room.

_Dean was awake? _ "I'm trying to…sorry." Sam offered up meekly, voice slightly strained.

Crash, boom…another bolt of lightning; Dean grinned in the dark as he heard his little brother counting in a very low murmur.

1...2...3...4

"Nothing to be sorry about Sam, just a little rain storm, no big deal."

Dean heard Sam's low sigh, muffled slightly by the blankets that he was sure covered everything but his brothers mop top of brown hair.

"Come 'ere."

Dean tugged his blankets open and waited. Momentarily he felt the little twin bed mattress dip deeply with his brother's gangly limbs. He tugged his arm with the covers tightly around Sam's large frame, his right hand resting snugly against Sam's shoulder and giving it a small reassuring grip. _He couldn't ever remember how many times, in his life, he had done this. As far back as he could remember; Sam was scared of thunder storms, and he had offered him refuge, a safe haven beneath a mound of blankets. _He grinned slightly as he felt Sam nuzzle up against his shoulder.

"**G**o **T**o **S**leep, Sam."

-O-

The incessant ringing of a cell phone tugged Sam's sleepy head awake, and he muttered, "Dean, answer the phone", into the pillow.

Nothing…just the sound of more ringing, then finally the call rolled to voice mail.

Sam's eyes darted open. _Where was Dean?_ He pulled the tangle of blankets away from his body and swung his feet off the bed, letting them fall loosely to a pile on the floor.

"Dean?" He glanced around the room, noticing the bathroom door was open.

His eyes hastily fell to the pillow, resting on the opposite bed. _The one he should have slept in. Somehow he ended up here? Go figure._ He noticed the hastily scrawled note on three wedges of toilet tissue. He smirked as he read the words. 'Get your ass up, gone for breakfast. 7:40 a.m. - Dean'. _Only his brother. _

He gingerly reached down and grabbed up his cell phone, flipping it open to reveal he had a message from Bobby. He quickly punched the buttons and let the message play. He vaguely heard the door open, the rattling of paper bags, the cursing of his older brother, his mind intently focused on the voice coming through the cell phone.

"Sam, I've been trying to get a hold of you. Listen I know the thing in New Orleans didn't pan out like we thought, but, hurry up and get your scrawny butts to Massachusetts, I think we got something that can help with Dean's deal. Okay, details when you get here."

Sam abruptly shut the cell phone, eyes rolling up to look at Dean, who had returned with three bags of breakfast take out, now laid out strategically on the table in the corner. He hastily stood, fingers fumbling for his clothes, as he announced to his brother, "Get your stuff, we got to get a move on."

-O-

Dean pushed against the wooden door, juggling three take out bags and two cups of coffee in his hands. One bag wavered precariously toward the floor, and he swung his elbow down to press it against his thigh. "Son of a bitch." His eyes darted across to his younger brother. _Little help here bro?_

Sam sat stoically on the bed, engrossed in some conversation on his cell phone, still clad in his boxers and t-shirt.

_What part of 'get your ass up' did Sammy not understand? _Dean dropped his precious cargo to the table top, happily tearing open a breakfast burrito and removing the top from one steaming hot cup of coffee. He slid into one of the wobbly motel chairs and munched on his breakfast. He was momentarily sidetracked from his meal when Sam stood, snapped the cell phone shut, and shuffled around like a crazy man. He watched wide eyed as Sam announced, "Get your stuff; we got to get a move on."

_Okay, this quick exit from motel rooms was getting old quick_. "Whoa …dude…I don't think so." Dean grinned lightly. "Breakfast…the most important meal of the day." He winked at his kid brother, head nodding toward the spread on the table, and continued munching on his food.

"Dean…" Sam rolled his eyes, fingers quickly buttoning his shirt, slipping on his sneakers and grabbing up his duffle. He stood leering down at his brother, and the large array of breakfast foods.

"Listen Sam, stop a minute and eat your damn breakfast. What the hell was up with that phone call that got your boxers in a twist anyways?" He garbled between his mouthfuls of food.

Sam gazed at Dean's face, mouth snapping tightly shut. _He couldn't tell Dean anything about his efforts to impede the deal. If Dean knew, then he would try to stop him._

"It was Bobby, he called, left a message. He said for us to hurry up." Sam shuffled from one foot to the other, nodding his head slowly at his brother. The adrenaline rushed through his veins. _They needed to get a move one… NOW!_

"What's up with that?" Dean said as he opened up his second breakfast burrito. "He didn't call my ass, so he can just freaking wait. Sit down and eat, Sam."

Sam looked pissed as he dropped his duffle to the floor, fingers darting across the sticky table top to the second cup of coffee. He huffed out a large puff of air, as he sunk his bones to the chair opposite his brother. _He wouldn't fight with Dean, get his curiosity up. Might as well give in, eat up, and then they could hit the freaking road. _He yanked a sausage and biscuit from the bag, unwrapped it, and stuffed the entire thing in his mouth.

"Youhappy?" Sam wheezed out between the morsels of food stuffed in his mouth, little bits of bread blowing across to his brother.

"Yes Sam. You stuffing food in your mouth, well, it makes me very, very happy actually." Dean's lips curled in a cocky grin, and he grabbed another burrito from the bag.

**Okay, I tweaked this a little. All review are welcomed! Help me to stay focused here. Thanks- supernaturaldh**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Halves will make a Whole**

**By Supernaturaldh**

**Beta: ** I could not have written this chapter without Kokoda2007. I was stuck, utterly at a dead end. Not happy with what I had written at all. She shed new light on it, and amazingly, here it is. Hopefully, I can move forward from here now!!

**Readers: ** Please read and review, I sure need it after this chapter. I could just throw my hands up and quit altogether after this one!! Whew…

**Chapter 2**

**Spider Gate Woods**

Bobby Singer blinked his bloodshot eyes, hand coming up and scrubbing his fingers against his tired face. He shook his head to clear it, trying to take in what he was reading. His eyes darted to his wristwatch, _1:30 a.m_ . He snickered to himself as he let his eyes roll to the large figure of Tom Baldwin sitting across from him, arms folded against a mound of books, head lolled off to the side, drool and sleep overtaking his muscular frame. He glanced over to young Mason Sanders sprawled across a messy twin bed, papers scattered around him, finger's still clutching documents tightly. The youngster was dead to the world.

It had been a long day for the hunters, spent pounding the pavement, checking out any information on Spider Gate that they could get their hands on. A day spent listening to crazy tales about haunted woods, ghostly figures, demons, and deals in the woods outside the quaint little town. _None of it made much sense_ . Bobby sighed and leaned back in the chair. Maybe he had gotten overzealous it. _He worried now, that calling Sam and telling the Winchester boy's to get here post hast was possibly a big mistake._

He heaved out a weary breath. He had to admit, the voodoo priestess, in New Orleans, had not been forthcoming with a lot of information. They had just been so pumped, to get a lead; all three of them wanting to help get Dean Winchester out of the deal. The priestess was vague; a deal making devil was located somewhere in the woods outside of Spider Gate, Massachusetts. How to make the deal, what the demon wanted to secure one? She wasn't clear about that part. Bobby sighed. _He wasn't sure anymore - what was fact, or fiction, or that this demon was the one that could help them get Dean out of his deal._

According to their research, in 1692, in the small town of Spider Gate, a young couple lost their six year old son to a fever sickness. The boy's mother, Anna Bell Ingles, also suffered from the fever sickness, cradled her dead son against her chest, crooning a lullaby, until she too passed away. Anna Belle's husband, Billy, was stricken with grief over the loss of his beloved family.

He could not bear to be parted from his wife and their dead child. Local legend says, in the weeks that followed their death, Billy Ingles was tricked into a deal with a demon and never returned to the town of Spider Gate. His body was never found. It is said that the spirit of his wife and son, now roam the woods of Spider Gate hoping he will come back to them, and is released from the depths of hell.

Billy Ingles buried his wife and son together, beneath a pine tree in the middle of Spider Gate woods. Young Billy would go to the grave every night, mourning, wanting to be with his Anna Belle and their beloved son. He would lay huddled and distraught against the cold, damp mound of earth where he had rested his small family. His distraught weeping a low and pathetic sound as it carried across the breeze of the night air, echoing through the woodlands. He was a broken man who only wanted one thing…to be with his beloved Anna and his boy, and he would do anything to have them back.

"Please, please. I just want my Anna back, my boy, please. I'll do anything, anything." He waling cries were heard every night.

On one such evening, the breeze grew stronger with Billy's grief filled words, the trees moaning around him. In the distance he thought he heard a faint voice crooning a lullaby. _My Anna? _ He raised his weary head and glanced around, eyes searching the woods for his long dead wife. He heard the childish laughter of his little boy and it made his heart ache. _He must be imaging it_ . He blinked his damp eyes as the apparition of his wife and son unexpectedly appeared before him, standing, large carefree smiles decorating their faces.

Just as swiftly as they appeared, they were gone. The breeze died away, the sky grew angry, and a red misty light appeared before him. A lone foggy figure seemed to wave on the wind and Billy blinked his eyes, disbelieve apparent on his grievous features.

"Who's there?" Billy said skeptically, his eyed squinting into the darkness.

A low voice murmured around him. "I can help you; give you back your Anna Belle, your boy."

"How?" the grieving man asked as he blinked back the tears from his morose face. His eye's strained to see through the dark night air at a waning figure in front of him.

"Give me your soul, and you shall see your wife and son. You will stay with me for eternity, as shall they. Here in the wood by Spider Gate. The evil entity gave a devious grin through the misty red haze that enveloped it.

Billy was taken aback and gazed at the large figure in bewilderment. Then his thoughts tumbled back to his Anna Belle, his boy, and he shuddered at the thought of never being with them again. _Never. _ If he couldn't be with them in life, maybe he could be with them in death. _They could all be together._

He nodded his weary head in a slow yes motion, and the entity smiled wickedly. He shivered, as a numb feeling began descending against his body and he was bathed in a dark red light. He immediately regretted his decision. There was a loud, ominous clap of thunder as dark clouds rolled overhead. He stared at the large, misty figure, his breath seemingly sucked from his body. He pushed his shaky arms up against the muddy ground, and for moment, he felt his Anna and his boy next to him.

"No, Billy." Anna whispered in a low, distraught tone. "Don't do this." She begged.

He could see Anna huddling in front of him, their small son against her breast, her face pale and transparent. He could see his small son clinging tightly to his mother's side, his face full of fear and confusion. He reached his hand out to touch them as the last breath escaped from his lungs.

"Anna?" he murmured, doubt in confusion now apparent in his own face. _Something wasn't right here. Something had tricked him._

He saw Anna's sad gaze as tears rolled down her corporeal face.

"Wait…" he murmured, as the last breath eased from his body.

He felt the blackness grow around him. He heard his wife and child shriek and an evil, ominous cackle pounded in his ears. A silent scream sat perched on his now dead lips as all his soul was tugged into the black void of hell.

**-O-**

Bobby shuffled the papers away from his face and sighed. _So Billy Ingles made a deal with a demon, and got to see his wife again. The problem was,_ Bobby chuckled. _Demons can't be trusted, do not pass go, and move straight to hell. _ A pang of guilt rested on his chest. _Maybe telling Sam about this one was a bad idea._ _For sure they could help release Billy Ingles from hell, and remove his wife and son's attachment to the woods. But he didn't think they should be making any kind of deals for Dean with this demon that seemed to like to trick its victims…never a good thing._

He shuffled the large topographic map in front of him, and flattened it against the table. The pale light from the lamp in the motel room was not a lot of help and his eyes strained to see. He traced his finger over the local landmarks, the waterways, and hillsides. He tried to figure out just where the bodies of Anna and her son were buried. The woods were a large area, if they had been his family; he could have put them on the hillside, about five miles from their home, overlooking the valley and the creek. He slowly folded up the map and eased it back into his duffle. _He guessed it was worth a shot, at least go and check it out._ He shuffled to the bed and dumped his weary body down against it, fingers flipping off the light as darkness soaked the small room. _The three hunters would be making a trek to the woods tomorrow night, to see if they could find the grave, burn the bones, and have a look at this so called demon for themselves._

**-O- **

The sun sat dangling against the cloudy sky, just above the treetops on the horizon. The sleek, black Impala barreled down the highway, sunlight bouncing off her polished paintwork. The sounds of AC/DC blared from the radio, and Dean's fingers lightly tapped against the steering wheel. He glanced across the bench seat to see Sam staring at the lap top, mouth moving as he read words silently to himself. He moved his eyes back to the roadway, lips tightly pursed to silence the words that he wanted to yell at his brother. _Please Sam, don't do this to your self, give it up, let me go. _ He knew Sam was hurting. He hated that he was the reason for his little brother's pain, but he was not up to that argument. Not today. Sam looked too tired and pale. So, he kept his mouth shut, focused on the road, and let his kid brother be.

-O-

Tom Baldwin let his eyes pierce through the dark night air, focusing on the rustling of the trees around him, the low whining of the breeze hovering just above the ground. They had been trudging around in these woods for the last three hours, looking for the graves of Anna Belle and her small son. Supposedly they had been buried together in one grave. He agreed with Bobby, it had to be around here somewhere. He let his face dart across to Bobby Singer, hunter extraordinaire and good friend. He nodded slightly and turned his head back to the brush, eyes scanning beneath the trees for any unusual land marks.

"So, we goanna find this grave or what? Shouldn't we have seen some ghosts by now? Young Mason Sanders voice weaved through the darkness to meet the elder hungers ears.

"Shhh" Tom mumbled across the damp ground to the lad resting ten feet from him against the large pine tree. "Nothing will show up if your mouth is running. Stay focused, Mas."

"Whatever, this looks like another bust to me." Mason whined as he shuffled to stand tall against the side of the tree. "I never seen a ghost, don't guess I'm seeing one tonight either", he huffed.

"Would you two shut up?" Bobby's voice boomed across the night air, face glaring from the tree he rested against to the mound of dirt about ten feet in front of him, beneath a large pine tree. _Could be their grave. _ He pulled his EMF meter from his pocket and gazed at it. _Nothing._

Tom eyeballed Mason with an 'I told you so' look, and Mason clamped his lips tightly closed, blue eyes rolling with the motion. The youth scuffed his boot against the ground, a light disappointing sigh rising from his lips.

Suddenly the wind stilled, and a misty glow began to rise up off the ground around the pine tree near where Mason stood. The EMF meter beeped loudly as guns were quickly moved into place. The three hunters observed the vapor hovering around all their ankles. The cloudy mass seemed to be rolling across the top of the ground, floating. The men all stood, silently, observing. Tom and Mason looked quizzically at each other and over to Bobby. The older hunter's eyebrows arched up in a confused state as he too was taken in by the strange glow that hovered around them. The vapor wavered and then began to take form, a young boy, no older than seven or eight, dressed in 1600 garb, long brown hair falling gently against his shoulders, his fear riddled eyes darting around the woodland.

Mason's eyes grew wide as he looked at the scared pale face of the apparition. He felt his weak knees wobbling as he gazed at the ghost in front of him. He fumbled on his feet, his arms and legs wind milling in an attempt to get away. _This can't be happening?_ He watched as another apparition, a woman appeared and placed her hand in the young boys' tugging him away.

"Help us", she whispered at Mason.

Suddenly, the ground shook, and a misty mass with dark black eyes seemed to be rising up in front of him. The tree limbs quivered in its wake. Steaming fumes and heavy vapor rose up and surrounded Mason, his long, dark hair growing damp from the immediate heat, sweat dampening his forehead. Hot air floated up around him, stifling his breath. _What the hell was happening? _

"B…Bobby?" Mason stuttered, as his eyes grew wide and he continued to stumble backwards across the damp grass.

_Holy Shit, of all places for Mason to stand? _ Bobby took speedy steps towards the rookie hunter, flinging his entire flask of holy water toward the massive demon.

Tom pulled in a quick gasp of air as he rustled toward the boy, yanking him back from the hell spawn. _This was not a deal making demon…of that much he was sure. _

Bobby nudged the two stunned men to move.

"MOVE, both of you…NOW!" Bobby ordered.

Mason's feet faltered forward, his face still gaped, and eyes fixed on the strange entity in front of him. The young hunter watched, his breath held tightly in his chest as the demon waned away into nothing. Just as quickly, the small boy and his mother vanished from view. Mason blinked his eyes, to clear his confused vision. _Naw, that didn't happen. He must be dreaming._

He felt strong hands clutching at each of his arms and he blinked, dazedly up at Bobby and Tom's concerned faces. "Did you….see…what…what the hell was that?" he stammered out.

"I believe 'hell' is the key word here." Bobby muttered as he released Mason's arm and stood, face falling to Tom Baldwin, who was just slightly pale.

"I have seen a lot of shit in the army, man, but never…never anything like that." Tom muttered as he pulled young Mason up closer to him, steadying him with his strong grip.

"Let's go. I need to research this some more." Bobby turned, his hand yanking off his baseball cap, and then placing it harshly back down on his thinning hair. _Damn it, this was no deal wheeling demon. He knew what this was; it was a Helkeper, who only wanted one thing. To take souls to hell, or bind them to the netherworld, it would not be willing to help Dean get out of his deal, only expedite the process. _

**-O-**

The sleek, black Impala pulled into the Spider Motel parking lot in Spider's Gate, Massachusetts sometime around 4:00 a.m., the lights from Room 125 gleaming across the asphalt.

"Well, guess they're still up." Dean mumbled tiredly as he looked across at his slumbering sibling, laptop still poised against his knees, long gangly legs curled up to the side in an uncomfortable position. His strained neck and head leaned severely against the bench seat. _Ouch, is he ever going to wish he hadn't slept like that._

Dean had watched his little brother researching all day long, never leaving the Impala except for food that Dean demanded he eat, and bathroom breaks when nature called. _It was starting all over again, Sam's unrelenting search to save him. _ It made Dean angry, his brother had just gotten over mono, needed to rest, not keep up this constant probing for a way to get him out of the deal. He hated to wake him up; he knew Sam's weary body required sleep. He also knew he needed to get him out of the uncomfortable car and into a bed.

"Hey, Sammy, we're here." Dean reached his gentle hand up and rubbed his younger brother's shoulder lightly.

Sam shifted, and then let out a low moan, his hand coming up to rub at his stiff neck. The laptop tittered precariously against his knees, and Dean reached over and grabbed it in his hand. Sam's bloodshot eyes gazed tiredly up at him.

The first drops of rain fell from the sky as the brother's moved slowly from the Impala.

Dean reached out for the motel doorknob, the door swinging suddenly open. Both Winchester's stopped, the rain now falling in a light drizzle against their weary head.

Mason Sanders stood wide eyed looking intently at them both. "Oh Man, you missed it," he said exuberantly, body bouncing around like a kid that forgot to take his ADD meds.

"Missed what?" Dean asked quizzically. He glanced behind Mason to see Bobby and Tom both smiling in amazement. He heard Sammy huff lightly next to him and then push past him, his little brother's duffle bag banging to the floor.

Sam's tired body fell bluntly down against the motel bed as Bobby, Mason, and Tom looked concerned from the gangly young hunter to his older brother. Dean just shook his head and brought his finger to his lips in a shushing motion, "Outside." He whispered.

**-O-**

Sam felt a blanket tugged up over him, heard his brother mumble something about outside. In the distance, he heard the mutterings about ghosts, graves, demons and deals, but his mind was too tired to comprehend it. He slowly drifted back to sleep, curiosity peaked, but not quite enough to pull himself awake and ask questions.

10


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Halves will make a Whole**

**By Supernaturaldh**

**Beta: ** Kokoda2007 – Once again her help has been my lifeline. Thank you!!

**Chapter 3**

**All about the Hunt **

Dean leaned his worn-out shoulders back against the dank motel wall, tugging his leather coat tighter up around him. He watched in the darkness as Mason Sanders paced back and froth in the dimly lit parking lot, his movements quick and jerky. Bobby stood stoically in front of him, a thoughtful look on his face. He smiled when Tom Baldwin punched him roughly in the arm.

"Hey kid, how you been?" Tom's low voice mumbled as he pushed away from Dean and took a fleeting look back through the crack in the doorway to see a sleeping Sam sprawled out on the bed.

"Fine, just tired…been driving all day to get here." He flit his eyes from Tom to Bobby who veered away from his glare. "What the hell do you mean putting a burr up Sammy's butt to get here so damn fast?"

"I didn't do that." Bobby lied and shifted uncomfortably under Dean's scrutiny. _He hated lying to Dean, but he couldn't tell him he was trying to get Sam here so they could get him out of his damn deal. He had way too many misgivings about it now to let the eldest Winchester even knows anything about it._ ..

"Yeah, whatever, "Dean said, slight agitation in his tone, as his eyes shifted from Bobby to Mason. "And what the hell are you on Mason. Holy Crap, would you stand still."

"He's just a little excited, that's all," Bobby offered. _Good, change the freaking subject. _

"He saw his first ghost tonight, not two hours ago." Tom's large hand came to rest on Mason's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze and forcing the hyperactive young hunter to halt his movements. Mason's head bobbed up and down in excitement, large smirk rising to his lips.

"Yeah, Dean…it was awesome. I was just standing there. Just standing, and then….then….all this mist, and then it just appeared." The young man grinned widely as he jumped slightly up and down on his tiptoes, sheer amazement adorning his face.

Dean smiled; although, he was exhausted, he did find it exhilarating to listen to the overzealous youth talk about his first encounter with the supernatural. He smiled slightly as his tired mind drifted back to his own memories of such a time.

Dean remembered it like it was yesterday, hell; it was certainly a big adrenaline rush, and he was just a kid._ He recalled walking into the graveyard with his Dad, holding the flashlight in his tiny hands as John dug up the bones to salt and burn them. He was only five years old at the time, over excited and not sure what they were even doing. He just wanted to be with his Dad. _ He frowned as he thought how traumatized he had been, and the nightmares that followed for weeks after. Slowly, though, he grew into his fear, and accepted it. He learned to relish the feeling of control, the physical rush of the hunt. The lessons his father taught him. His Dad began to take him on every hunt, and leave baby Sammy with friends. Sometimes he would set in the car, and wait; others, he would hold the flashlight, eventually, he got his own sawed off and stood proudly by his father's side. He could still hear John's praise at what a 'big boy' he was, how he was 'daddy's little soldier'. He frowned slightly at that memory. _His Dad was a lunatic, who took a five year old on a hunt? _

More memories flooded his mind with a shudder. Sammy's first time on a hunt. He recalled the fight he had with his Dad that day about Sam going with them. Dean insisted that Sam was only nine years old, not old enough yet. The yelling that ensued reverberated once again through his head, his Dad advising him to quit babying his brother, telling him over and over that he was younger than Sam when he went on his first hunt. He could still see his little brother's angry glare at him, his scrawny arms braced on his hips as he puffed out his chest and gave Dean the his eye roll. Dean had worked hard to shield Sam from the evil that surrounded them, to maintain his little brother's innocence; and now, his father wanted to thrust him harshly into it.

In the end, John Winchester had won out, and Sam had gone on the hunt. He recollected how Sam had not spoken to him that night on the ride to the cemetery, but stared excitedly out the window, his father whispering words of encouragement as the Impala drove to their destination. Dean was so angry; with his Dad for letting Sam go, with Sam for wanting to.

Even now, Dean had the scene committed to his memory. His little brother's wide eyes, and pale face, as he stood in the cemetery staring at the apparition that floated above the grave. Sam's expression going from excited to confused in one brief moment. His gangly body pressing immediately into Dean's, his breathes coming in short, uneven bursts, and his young face a gauntlet of fear. He could still feel the small hand that quickly curled into his own, then clung to him with digging fingernails in the cold dark air.

At that moment, Dean had lost some respect for his father as he nudged his little brother behind his thirteen year old body, protecting him from the thing in the dark. The anger he felt immediately, was unrelenting, and unforgiving. It was at that moment, he realized, John Winchester was all about the hunt, but Dean, he was all about Sammy.

When they returned to the motel, Sam was visibly shaken, and their Dad choose to ignore it; leaving Dean to deal with the fallout. It took his little brother a lot of encouragement and talk to recover from that first hunt. It took Dean an even longer time to forgive his Dad, in fact, he wasn't sure he ever really had. _Yep, John Winchester was an idiot... _

Dean shook off his childhood memories and smiled at Mason. _He found it amazing that Mason had lasted until he was nineteen to witness the supernatural. He sometimes forgot, Mason Sanders, had came from 'normal'._

**-O-**

"So let me get this straight, Sammy and I drove all the way here, to salt and burn three sets of bones. Helping this Billy Ingles dude and his wife and kid quit haunting and scaring people in Spider Gate Woods? Which, by the way, they have been doing for over 300 hundred years, so this is not a new thing." Dean's tired hand pulled through his hair as he looked angrily at Bobby, giving him the 'I don't believe you dragged us here for this' look. _Damn it, Sam was supposed to be taking it easy, not rushing around the country side at Bobby's beck and call._

"Like the three of you can't handle it?" Dean questioned, his brows arched up in an angry v above his tired eyes.

"Yeah..." Bobby lowered his face to gaze at an interesting mark on the pavement. "That about covers it." He nodded as he pushed off the post he was leaning against, eyes darting from the ground over to Tom.

Dean shoved himself past Bobby and Tom, a long sigh escaping from his lips. A look of disbelieve sprawled across his face as he yanked at the doorknob. "What…ever, I'm going to bed," he huffed.

Bobby's face told Tom everything he needed to know. He got the jest of the 'don't say it' look that Bobby was giving him, and bit back any remarks he might have added.

They both watched as Dean slid off his boots, and sprawled out on the double bed next to his brother. His hands stuffed at the pillow angrily as Sam's sleeping head lolled over to nestle up against his shoulder.

"What about the…" Mason's voice rose curiously from behind the two elder hunters in the darkness and they turned quickly, boots grinding in the gravel. Bobby's hand nudged the youngster backwards out of earshot of the partially open motel door.

"We ain't talk'n about the little experience we all had with the 'so called' demon. You understand what I'm saying, Mason?" Bobby said firmly.

Tom's face was intense as he and Bobby both eyeballed the young hunter.

Realization dawned on Mason and he nodded his head slowly. "Oh….okay….Don't worry about me….I got it." He whispered. The adrenaline rush slowly left his body as he gave them both a weak smile, he muttered, "I could sleep now."

The three exhausted hunters slipped back into the motel room, everyone too worn out for any bath room rituals tonight. Tom and Mason fell down on the bed opposite Sam and Dean, who were both already, sound asleep.

Bobby pulled down the blind and yanked the musty curtains closed. "Night guys" he said as he placed the 'do not disturb' sign on the door and turned off the light. He eased himself down in the worn chair, and tugged off his baseball cap, slipping off his muddy boots. He propped up his elbow and rested his worn out head on his hand. He blinked in the darkness and listened as silence closed in around them all, the low breathing and dim snores of his tired friends resounding around the room. He closed his weary eyes and waited for slumber to come and claim him. One thought kept flitting through his mind, _what the hell was he going to tell Sammy? _

_**-O- ** _

Sam heard the talking around him, and the shuffling of socked feet on the carpet. He rolled to his back, and blinked back his sleep laden eyelids. _Where was he?_ He vaguely remembered riding in the Impala doing some research on the laptop, and now he was…_He was where?_ He brought his hand up to rub at his bleary eyes, and then, let it fall down against the pillow, his eyes fluttered closed again. He felt someone looking at him, and the blanket pulled up around him, flattened with a firm hand. Slowly he recognized the voices, and memories of the night before started to stir him from his slumber. _They got to Spider Woods, Bobby, Tom and Mason…._

Sam once again, squint open his heavy lids and looked around. All three of men were moving quietly as possible around the room. Bobby was dressed, warm cup of coffee steaming in his hand, sliding over to rest in a chair by the window. Tom was coming out of the shower, towel tussling at his hair, and Mason was pushing past Tom going into the bathroom. He rolled his head upward and saw his older brother, reclining on the bed beside him, one hand gripped tightly to his cup of coffee, the other hand planted across Sam's blankets holding them firmly against his chest.

"You stink." Sam croaked with his sleepy voice, as he wriggled up his nose at his older brother.

Dean's eyes darted down at his dirty clothes from the day before and he quickly tugged his hand away from the blanket and his brother, slight blush flashing across his cheeks.

"Well, hey there princess, thought you were goanna sleep all day." Dean grinned at his brother, reaching to the nightstand for another cup of coffee. "Watch it, dude, you don't smell like any spring flower yourself." Dean offered the cup of warm coffee to his brother. "Here, Bobby got us all some java."

Sam pushed himself up to rest his broad shoulders against the headboard, slight grin adorning his lips as his fingers clutched tightly around the steaming cup. "Awesome, thanks Bobby."

"I didn't bring any food, so get your lazy ass up, I'm starving." Bobby spoke loudly as he tossed his empty coffee cup toward the trash can and grinned widely when he hit his mark.

"Lucky shot." Dean and Sam muttered at the same time, wide grins rising to their faces.

Bobby looked at them both slurping at their coffee cups, stupid grins on their faces. _God, they were just alike…. _

**-O- **

Sam glanced from his watch, 11:15 am, to his plate, and sighed. The runny eggs he had ordered for breakfast, now looked utterly disgusting. He yanked off a small piece of his toast and stuffed it in his mouth, chewing on the stiff bread. He listened as Mason Sanders retold his big adventure with the ghosts from the evening before. _Obviously, he had missed a lot when they got to the motel room._ He listened attentively to the facts, attempting to bring himself up to speed on the reason Dean and he were in Spider Gate. Although, the story seemed interesting, it certainly didn't seem like anything to do with the deal and getting out of it. He threw a curious glance to Bobby, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to bring up the deal in front of Dean. _The less his brother knew about his efforts, the better. _

"So, we're going back out there to dig up the bones and burn them. What about the bones of Billy? Where are they?" Dean queried as he stuffed some bacon in his mouth, and slurped down some coffee, eying Bobby thoughtfully.

He's there somewhere; we just got to find his bones. We also need to go to the library and find a Gaelic chant to read, just to cleanse the area." Bobby fingered the edge of his coffee cup, eyes looking at the table cloth, hoping like hell Dean and Sam didn't pick up on that lie. _He had to close off the gateway to the other side, and remove the Helkeper from the area. He needed a Gaelic chant to do just that. He only hoped he could find one, and that the damn demon didn't show up again before he was done._

Sam's head rose, his long bangs falling across his eyes, a curious look on his face. "A Galiac cleansing ritual? What the hell we using that for?" He looked keenly at Bobby.

_Well Shit, leave it to Sam, the big geek, to catch on_ . Bobby pushed his ball cap back on his head and gave Sam his best stern look. "Look here Sam, I know what the hell I'm doing, if I say we do a cleansing ritual, then, we freak in' do one."

Dean leaned back against his chair, bacon hanging half eaten from his lips. _What the hell was going on here? Was Sam pissed at Bobby for some reason?_

"Oh really", Sammy stated flatly. "Can you tell us why?" _That's a ritual to get rid of a demon, not get one to make a deal. _

"Cause I said so, Sam. You can always stay in the room if you're not up to it." Bobby slammed his cup down on the table and eased out of the booth, making stern steps to the cash register to pay for his food and head to the library to search for a ritual.

Tom, Mason, and Dean all watched with blank looks on their faces. Tom and Mason had an idea what Bobby was doing, but Dean, he was still clueless.

Dean eyes stared widely at his brother as Sam pushed out of his chair and stomped right after Bobby, following him from the restaurant into the parking lot.

"Wonder what all that's about?" Dean shrugged and grabbed another piece of bacon off Sammy's plate and shoved it past his lips.

"Don't have a clue." Tom lied uncomfortably, as he bumped his knee against Mason beneath the table, who stared across at him briefly, then stuffed some pancakes in his own mouth. _What was the big ole deal here…_ Mason wondered. _Didn't Dean and Sam hunt demons all the time? Wasn't that the point to get Dean out of his deal with a demon? Wasn't that a demon in the woods? _ He was confused, so he kept his mouth shut and ate his breakfast.

15


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Halves will make a Whole**

**By Supernaturaldh**

**Note to Readers:** Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Caution! Limp Sam and Big Brother Dean ahead, proceed at your own risk!

**Beta:** Sorry, no beta. I've gotten way behind on posting this story, so I am giving my beta a break and just going for it. So don't blame her, all mistakes are my own.

**Chapter 5**

**Tears and Beers**

"What the hell, Bobby. You think I don't know what a Gaelic cleansing ritual is used for?" Sam's angry eyes beamed directly at Bobby's face as his shoes thudded quickly across the parking lot. He grabbed at the older hunters elbow and pulled him to an abrupt halt. His own arms crossed defiantly across his chest, left leg nervously tapping, as he waited for a response from their old friend and mentor.

Bobby Singer balanced on the balls of his feet, voice grating out a weary breath of air as he turned to face the youngest Winchester. _Man, this boy was a hard headed son of a bitch, just like his Dad and brother. _

"Look Sammy, there are a lot of Gaelic rituals. I want one to cleanse the area of all spirits." Bobby spoke steadily. "I got to get to the library, do some research." _He hoped the boy he had known since he was two years old bought the line of shit he was dishing out._

"What about the demon. When you called me, you said there might be a demon that could get Dean out of his deal? Isn't that why you had us rush up here?" Sam's trusting eyes never left Bobby's face.

The older man had to turn his head away from Sam's glare to get a grip on his overwhelming guilt complex. _God, he hated doing this._

"I was wrong Sammy" Bobby blurted out as he pushed his ball cap further back on his head, eyes glinting ruthlessly into Sam's. "There is no deal welding demon is Spider Gate woods, just some lost spirits that we need to help move on."

Sam looked at the older hunter skeptically, then, seemed to deflate right in front of him, last remnants of hope falling from his features. _Was Bobby trying to hide something from him? Why would he say there was a possible demon that could help with the deal if there wasn't? What was he going to do? How was he going to save his brother from hell?_

"Sam, you and Dean are important to me. I wouldn't jeopardize either of you. If I thought there was a demon in the woods here, who could help us, help Dean, don't you think I would say so?"

Bobby stood stoically, hoping that his last words hit home with the youngest Winchester. _Jeez, come on Sammy. Come on…..please believe me and let this shit go. He sure as hell didn't want Sam attempting to make another deal with no two faced, lying, Helkeper, in Spider Gate woods. _

Sam pushed past Bobby, nudging him harshly with his own shoulder, then, turned to look the elder man directly in the eye. "Okay, Bobby, if you're sure. It just pisses me off."

Angry tears welled up in Sam's eyes.

"Are we ever going to get a break with this deal?" Sam sudden shaky fingers pulled through his too long bangs, pushing them hastily off his face as moisture rolled over his red rimmed lids. _A dead end… again? _ He blinked hastily and moved steadfastly away from Bobby.

"Sam?" Bobby whispered. _Poor Kid_ .

Bobby didn't know what to say as he watched the broken, young Winchester stalked forlornly back toward the motel room. _He knew the deal that Dean made was slowly winding away, but this Helpkeper, it was not the answer. _

"Hey, kid….you want to go to the library with me?" Bobby offered weakly to the back of Sam's descending head, expecting no response.

"NO", Sam muttered, never turning around, as he stomped toward the motel room.

Sam didn't look back at Bobby's words, or the loud footfalls that fell behind him. He didn't need to hear the voices of Tom, Mason, and his older brother as he slammed the motel doorway shut, he didn't want to talk to anyone… no right now. He felt the anger wash over him in one big wave as he struggled to make it back to the room.

He flung his body down against the mildewed bedspread and shoved his face into the pillow. _He had to find a way to get his brother out of this deal. He had too!_ His shoulders heaved with emotion as his anger ebbed and he was overwhelmed with a wave of fear, anxiety, and panic at the thought of loosing his big brother. He couldn't contain his emotions as they welled up and overran him, sobs racking his lanky frame, he cried.

**-O-**

Dean eased up to stand next to Bobby in the empty parking lot; Tom and Mason following right behind him.

Dean's head tilted up at a confused angle as he turned to look at the respected hunter, "Bobby, what's going on? What's wrong with Sammy?" Dean's voice was questioning, his hearing cast forward, but, his attention focused on the motel door behind him.

Bobby huffed out a long breath of air, his fists clinching tightly at his sides. He blurted out unsympathetically. "Oh, come on Dean, my God boy." Bobby's angry eyes darted up to Dean's confused face. "He wants to get his only brother out of a freaking deal with a demon. What the hell do you think is wrong with him?"

Bobby trudged off toward Tom's truck, anger steeping off his body. _Who the hell was he mad at? Sam, Dean, or maybe just himself, for having to lie to Sam? _

"Come on you two," Bobby said flatly, his head nodded at Tom and Mason. "You both need to come to the library with me. It would seem that Dean here needs to talk to his little brother."

Dean was confused. _He had obviously missed something important here. _ He watched as Mason and Tom dashed across the parking lot, narrow eyes glancing at one another, and at Bobby's angry face. They hastily jumped in the pickup truck.

Bobby's head darted unexpectedly out of the passenger window as the large Chevy spun around in the gravel parking lot. He stared directly at Dean, his finger waggling in midair.

"Dean, Go talk to your brother, he needs you, NOW!" Bobby shouted.

_What? _ Dean's shoulders shrugged, and he looked from the truck to the motel room and back. He watched as the large Chevy pulled out onto the open highway, heading for the old Spider Gate Library; leaving the bewildered hunter standing in a wake of dust and rocks.

The blue eyed Winchester stood silently for a brief second, eyes watching as Tom's truck disappeared down the roadway until he could no longer see it. He turned on his boots, and stared tensely at the motel room door, teeth chewing unconsciously on his bottom lip. _What the hell was going on? In his gut, he felt a major chick flick moment was about to be forced upon him. Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. _ He shook his head and pulled his fingers through his cropped locks, gaze staring down at the gravel beneath his shoes. _Oh hell, if that's what Sammy needs, than that is what he would get…Remember, you said you would be there for him…Remember._

**-O- **

Dean edged reluctantly across the parking lot toward the motel; his boots scuffing along the concrete sidewalk. He was hoping that this was all just some mistake and Sam would be lounging on the twin bed, remote resting in his fingers, watching some game show on television. His head tilted slightly to the side, face easing in closer to the wooden door, he stood stock still, listening, callused fingers perched on the cool metal doorknob. No TV noise assaulted his ears and he eased up closer still, till his ear pressed against the rough timber of the doorframe. _It was probably nothing, just Bobby overacting. _

His eyes turned a piercing grey-blue color as recognition dawned on his perplexed features and his face twitched with concern. He heard a low muffled whimper, a strangled hitching of breathe; and he recognized it, knew it, and knew what he had to do. _Take care of Sam._ Memories flooded back to his mind, a baby brother that was thrust in his arms after the fire that killed their mother, a small toddler looking to him to make the monster in his closet go away. The teenager fighting for acceptance, and the young man who clung to him when he lost his one true love to a fire right in front of his eyes. _Take care of Sam._ He rapidly fingered the doorknob, and quickly pushed it open; his heart thudded loudly in his ears, one mantra in his mind. _Take care of Sam_ . His gaze fell to the lanky frame of his baby brother, head pressed against the stark white pillowcase, face concealed amongst the blankets. His body shuddering with each muffled sob.

"Sammy?" Dean's voice authoritative as big brother mode kicked in full force and he moved hastily across the room in three large steps. His gentle hands reached down and grasped Sam's quivering shoulder, pulling him gently over the musty bedspread to face him. _Sam was a sight_ . His damp bangs stuck against his forehead, his cheeks flushed and red from weeping, wide hazel eyes making him look like he was five years old again.

_Aw man…_ Dean rested fretful eyes on his little brother as he pulled him closer against him. He noticed immediately that Sam didn't flinch away, or fight him; just fell against him totally, as if he were a small child again. He watched as Sam blinked tear filled eyes up at him, then hiccupped in gasps of air, and continued to cry, hard, his body heaving with emotion.

Dean reached his arms around Sam's waist and tugged him forward, back pressing against Dean's chest, head resting firmly in the grove of his arm and shoulder. Sam's damp cheek pressed solidly against the fabric of his AC/DC tee shirt. He let his fingers ghost through the back of Sammy's long hair and rest gently against the nap of his neck.

"Sh...Sh…Sh…its okay Sammy, don't cry." He cooed.

He began rubbing comfort circles against the kids back. _He remembered Sam liked that as a child._ The same motions he had done long ago to make it all better. _He just wished he could make this all better._

Sam's low murmur pulled him from his memories, his little brothers words catching him by surprise. He strained to hear.

"D...Den…I have...have to …save you…you". Sam mumbled into Dean's damp tee shirt. "I can't…cn...can't do this alone."

Dean's heart broke right there as he struggled to stay in control of his own emotions. _Take care of Sam._

"Shhhh, Sammy, It's all going to be okay. Shhhh….." Dean soothed as he rubbed the side of Sam's face lightly with his thumb, smearing away the tears that rolled lazily down his cheek.

He felt Sam's chest heave, and he knew Sam was attempting to reign in his unrestrained emotions, regain control of his body, his feelings.

Momentarily, Sam began to struggle against Dean's hold, breath coming out in a heavy sigh. _Boy, was this a chick flick moment, or what? Dean was going to kill him. Get a grip, Winchester. _ He shuddered in several more shaky breaths, his fingers clutching and knotting Dean's tee shirt between them.

Dean waited…He felt long fingers slowly release his shirt, and pat lightly against his chest several times, but he still held on firmly. _Not letting go, not yet, not yet. _

Sam's breath evened out gradually, his arms going lax against Dean's shirt. Dean could tell he was calming down as his muscles tightened up minutely and he seemed to shuffle uncomfortably as he pushed away from Dean.

"S...Sorry…" he whispered. _God, I'm such a girl._

Dean pushed away to stare at his little brother's flushed face and red rimmed eyes. _Okay… bonding moment over. _

Sam trembling fingers brushed the dampness from his face and he fumbled to set up straighter, his shoes fell with a thud to the carpet, eyes intently focused on a spot on the carpet.

"It's okay, Sammy." Dean offered gently, "Its' no big deal. I understand, this is hard."

Sam smiled weakly at his brother, and then pushed unsteadily to stand, Dean's firm hand grasped him tightly at the elbow. "I'm taking a shower," he muttered, pulling away from Dean's hold.

"Okay, Samantha." Dean snickered and watched as a small, faint smile curled up on his siblings lips. _Okay, my job is done._

In two long strides, Sam was gone, the bathroom door thudded loudly as he disappeared behind it. Dean sat numbly on the bed. He stared hopelessly at the closed bathroom door. The after affects of Sam's emotional breakdown had taken a toll on both of them. He blew out a tired breath, and sank back to lie across the bed. _This was overwhelming, and it was only going to get harder to deal, for both of them. How was Sam ever going to get past this? How was he going to move forward without Dean? Damn it, he had always been there for Sam; picking up the pieces, making things right, fixing things... Now what? _

The oldest Winchester sighed and slowly relaxed his weary body. He wished he could make this okay for Sammy, he wished he could make it all go away. But he knew that it wasn't happening, it wasn't something he could control. All he could do was be here for Sam, like he always had been, for as long as he could be. _Man, this really sucked._

_-_ _**O- ** _

The smoke in the bar wafted up around the five men lounging against the cold Formica table, all sitting in stiff metal chairs, beer bottles dangling from their fingers. Bobby Singer had spent the entire afternoon researching at the library, Mason and Tom just milling around keeping him company. He had purposely left the Winchester's alone, hoping that Dean would get Sam to talk about the deal and ease some of the younger boys' burden. Bobby knew this was a hard thing for the kid to deal with, hell, it was hard on him and he wasn't even blood kin. He tugged his half empty beer up to his lips, slurping down the cool liquid and wishing things could be different. This hunt was just that, a hunt. No deal welding demon in Spider Gate Woods, none that would help then get Dean out of his deal anyway, nope, just a two timing, lying, Helkeper. An ugly ass demon that Bobby was sending straight back to hell before Sam Winchester got wind of it. He knew Sam was desperate, and desperate men did desperate things. He let his empty bottle clank down against the metal table and shot a glance over to Tom who motioned for the waitress.

"Hey sugar, we need another round, right here." Tom nodded at the group, pointed to his beer and thumped his empty bottle to the table, a large smile rolling to his face.

"So, go out their tonight, dig up the bones, find the missing one, and burn them all. Hunt is done and over. End of gig." Dean grinned widely; face snaking up in a large easy smile. He elbowed his little brother, who was still nursing his first beer, fingers slowly tearing off the bottle wrapper.

A brief half grin made its way across Sam's face, his eyes never leaving the bottle, he continued to tug off the bottle wrapper, little bits of damp paper falling to the tabletop.

Dean gave Tom and Bobby an uneasy glance and watched as Bobby mouthed with no sound, "Leave him be." So he did. He stood, stretched, grabbed his beer and announced loudly to everyone in the bar, "I'm up for a pool match, whose game?"

Tom smiled and eased back from his chair, "I'll give you a run for your money." He said glibly, as he stood and grinned at Dean.

Bobby laughed and stood up, "Okay, I want to watch this."

As the three older men shuffled the table, beer bottles in tow, Sam looked inquisitively at Mason Saunders, who was guzzling his own beer and gazing around the bar.

Sam waited a long minute, making sure the three older hunters on the opposite side of the room, were all caught up in their pool game. His eyes focused to Mason.

"So, tell me what happened again, in the woods, the other night?" Sam said quizzically as he grabbed up his second beer, giving Mason a small beer salute before he drug in a long gulp.

The younger man grinned excitedly, easing halfway across the table as anxious words tumbled across his lips, beer all but forgotten in his hand.

Sam's face looked intensely at Mason, through the smoke filled bar, ears hearing and absorbing every word the young man had to say.

"So, it was more than a ghost?" Sam's leaned further across the table, arms almost lying flat on the formica as he waited to hear Mason's next words.

Mason was totally oblivious to what he was or was not supposed to be telling the youngest Winchester, as he got more and more caught up in the memories from the night in Spider Gate Woods and his first encounter with the supernatural.

Sam downed the rest of his beer, gave Mason another one and focused attentively on his words. He listened attentively as Mason relieved the entire evening in Spider Gate Woods in a hurry of eager expressions, flailing hands, and a wide shit eating grin on his face.

Sam knew what he had to do, and that he had to do it now, as time was wasting. He turned and let his eyes dart to Dean and the others, all still wrapped up in their pool game.

"Hey Mason…you want to go back out there with me…to Spider Gate Woods? I kind of want to see it?" You can show me." Sam raised his eyebrows impatiently, hoping that the slightly inebriated Mason would take the bait. And he did.

"Sure…sure, lets go dude." Beer buzz high, Mason Sanders was ready for anything, as he eased out the front door of the Black-widow Bar and followed Sam to the Impala.

"You got keys?" Mason whispered wide eyed in the night air as he looked across the hood of the car to Sam.

"Yep, we are good to go." Sam said hurriedly, and opened the driver's door sliding in and unlocking the passenger door for Mason. His heart thudded loudly in his chest. _Bobby had lied to him. There was a demon, why would Bobby lie? He didn't care. He was so getting Dean out of his deal tonight. _ His foot pushed heavily on the gas pedal as the Impala swung out onto the road, destination, Spider Gate Woods.

20


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Halves will make a Whole**

**By Supernaturaldh**

**Beta: Kokoda2007 – If not for her, this chapter may never have gotten posted. Thank you - Kokoda.**

**Chapter 6**

**Demon's Lie **

The black Impala eased slowly to the gravel off to the side of the road, engine rumbling to a stop, head lights flicking off. They were about four miles outside of Spider Gate, at the spot known as Spider Gate Woods. It was just after 10:00 p.m., and Sam had let Mason drink just enough to get him to spill the beans about the hunt, the ghosts, and the demon he had seen first hand. It pissed Sam off that Bobby had lied to him, obviously, they had found more than ghosts in Spider Gate Woods. Possibly, this was the demon that could get Dean out of his deal, and that, that was all Sam was after.

Sam let his eyes stare out through the front windshield to the dark woods beyond; ominous black clouds hid the moon from view. The smell of rain permeated the air as distant thunder rumbled. He rolled up the window. _It might rain; Dean would kill him if the inside of the Impala got wet_ . He darted his eyes over to Mason, who had fallen asleep, his head slumped and drooling against the passenger window. Sam sighed softly and moved his hand to open the driver's door. He quickly stepped around to the trunk and pulled it open, eyes spanning the various objects used for hunting the supernatural.

_Salt gun…check, 45 with silver bullets…check, holy water…check, salt and matches…check, flashlight…check, shovel…check…maybe they could take care of this without Tom, Bobby, and Dean._ He hurriedly closed the trunk and moved around to the passenger door.

The thud of the trunk closing stirred Mason from his drunken stupor; his wide eyes peering out through the side window at Sam. He grappled for the passenger door and pushed it open. Standing on shaky legs a moment, he attempted to get his bearings. _He drank too much! _ He blinked past the liquor induced sleep that had settled over him, his brain still slightly buzzed from all the booze. Sam handed him the shovel and a salt gun as he stepped up and nodded toward the woods.

"Is it this way?" Sam queried as he looked firmly at Mason.

"Yeah, I think so." Mason offered, slight slur in his words.

"Okay, let's go."

Sam thrust a flashlight in Mason's shaky hand and flipped on his own beam as he eased forward. He led the way, as Mason stumbled along behind him, movements sluggish.

Sam was a man on a mission, one thing on his mind - He would get his brother out of this deal – tonight.

**-O-**

The whoops' and hollers filled the small space of the bar as the eight ball went straight into the corner pocket, just as Dean had said it would; a large shit eating grin curling up on his lips.

"I am good." He spouted as he raised his head up to gaze at Tom and Bobby, cocky look decorating his face.

"Lucky shot". Bobby spouted, shaking his head. He dropped the pool cue back to the old green table and chugged the rest of his beer. His eyes glared over the top of the beer mug, giving Dean an exasperated look. He slammed the mug down, "Need more beer, then I will kick your ass."

"Yeah - sure." Dean quipped.

Tom smiled broadly and nudged Dean in the shoulder. "Good game there kid."

Dean grinned at Tom as Bobby made his way back across the room to their table. Dean laughed loudly as he explained the 'how to's' of beating Bobby at pool to Tom.

Bobby stepped up to the table. _Was he at the wrong table? _ He glanced around where he stood. _No, this was their table?_ Empty beer bottles scattered around the tabletop. _Where's Sam? Where's Mason_ ? Fear gripped the older hunter momentarily, and he shuffled quickly back across the room.

"Where are the boys?" Curious eyes met Dean and Tom as their conversation came to an abrupt halt, heads darting to Bobby as he moved back to stand beside them.

"Huh?" Dean asked the older hunter as his eyes flitted across the room to the table where he had left Sam. A few scattered beer bottles the only reminder his brother had been there. _No Sam or Mason?_

"Maybe they got tired and went back to the room." Tom suggested as a tight knot began to form in his gut.

"Sam wouldn't leave without telling me." Dean moved his pool cue back to the table as he dropped the beer bottle with a thud in the trash and moved hastily across the bar. Tom and Bobby followed. Their eyes darted around the establishment looking for the two younger hunters.

Tom ducked his head in the men's room on the way by, Bobby and Dean both aware of his movements. _No Sam, No Mason? _ He quickly rejoined the group.

Dean turned slowly on the heel of his boots, eyeballing the crowd. Then all three of them stood silently by the table as reality set in, the boys were not in the bar. Dean scuffled to the doorway and tugged in open, glaring out at the parking lot. _His Impala was gone…well, that little shit head, what could possibly be so important that Sam would not tell him he was taking the car?" _

He nodded angrily, and yanked his cell phone out of his front pocket, fingering the quick dial number and waiting for Sam to answer. The phone rang and rolled to voice mail, Dean's voice brimming with anger as he shouted into the tiny object, "SAM, what the hell man, you took the car without asking? What could possible so important that…." His eyes darted to Bobby, whose features suddenly looked etched with concern, and his words trailed off as he snapped the cell phone shut.

"Oh…God." Bobby muttered as his eyes grew wide with fear. "Tom, you don't think…"

"Surely not…Mason knew…" Tom mumbled, as both men pushed out the front, nudging around Dean, as they both stumbled through the doorway.

Dean heard Bobby's words and his eyes glared at the two older hunters.

"Shit…." Bobby ripped off his ball cap and swept it harshly against his leg with a swat. "Come on, we got to go…" He voiced urgently.

Dean's eyes squinted at Bobby, tense lines forming around his features. "What?" What the hell is going on?"

Bobby shuffled uncomfortably and stepped quickly off the porch of the bar, his boots crunching in the gravel.

Dean followed hastily and reached his hand over to grab his old friends fore arm, stopping his forward motion. "What Bobby…" He yanked Bobby back to stand in front of him.

Bobby tugged on his hat, eyes looking critically from Tom to Dean. "There was a demon, in the woods. That's why we called you, that's why Sam was in a hurry to get here."

Dean's head cocked to the side, piercing baby blues gazing unsympathetically at Bobby, fingers gripping the older man tightly on the forearm. Bobby's body tensed as he looked from Dean's angry glare, to the ground beneath his boots. "I was taking care of it." He muttered.

Tom stepped up. "Look Dean, we thought it was a demon that could get you out of the deal, but, it's ….it's not. So we didn't want Sam to know. Bobby found a Gaelic Ritual to expel the demon, so while we did the salt and burns, he was going to extricate it. End of problem."

Dean's eyes grew large as he slung Bobby's arm away from him with light force, his face an array of disbelieving emotions as he stared at both men. "A demon? But Mason didn't say anything about a demon, you guys said spirits…"

"Well, we kind of left that part out." Tom said uneasily, "We didn't want you to know, you know, kind of what you don't know won't hurt you….and we certainly didn't want Sam to know….cause…."

"I freaking know why…god, do you think he and Mason went back out there…alone?" Dean's voice held an undeniably concerned tone as his mind raced. _Would Sam go out there to make a deal - Yes. Would Mason go back out there - he didn't know any better. Shit, shit, shit. _

Suddenly, all three men glared at one another, hearts pounding in their own ears, no words necessary between them. Their feet were running, scuffling against loose gravel, their bodies jumping chaotically into Tom's truck. The Chevy engine revved loudly in hast, as large tires peeled speedily out of the parking lot, rocks and gravels flinging up behind it into the dark night air.

**-O- **

The light misty rain began falling as soon as Mason and Sam left the confines of the Impala. Sam tugged at his jacket and zipped it up to keep the dampness out. The water lightly fell against Mason's skin easing his drunken stupor as reality crept back into his mind and he trudged along behind Sam.

"Sam, I'm not so sure this is a good idea. We should wait on the others." Mason said hesitantly.

"We don't need the others. I can make a deal with this demon for Dean." Sharp words bounced back to Mason's ears and he grimaced slightly, gazing at the back of Sam's head as he continued to move forward. _Oh boy, he'd messed up. _

"No Sam, I don't think so. Bobby said this was not a demon to be making deals with, I heard him." Mason voiced meekly, his boots squishing in the damp grass and dirt.

Sam stopped, and turned to face Mason, his expression one of fixed determination that made Mason's skin crawl. Mason skidded to a halt and gazed up at the slightly taller hunter.

"And why can't we make a deal with this demon? Huh? What makes it so special?" Sam's eyes glinted through the dark at Mason's face, staring intently at the other man as he waited for his answer.

"Well, I …ah….I…ah…" Agitation flitted across Mason's features as he stared at Sam.

Obsessive features glared directly into Mason's face as he looked back at Sam. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable. _Sam was a man on a mission and he seemed a little stressed about this…_

"Cause Bobby said so." Mason offered, shifting uneasily with Sam's stern face.

"Not a good answer." Sam turned and continued on his hike in the woods. "This way still?"

Mason stood sullenly in the woods, eyes darting back to the car, and then forward to Sam's retreating back. _Shit, I can't let him go out there alone? Damn it…Mason you are an idiot, he berated himself. _ He slung the salt gun over his shoulder, fingers gripping the shovel next to his side, and jogged to catch up with Sam.

"Yeah, it was this way." He muttered at Sam's retreating back.

**-O-**

Sam's flashlight painted a light golden glow against the backdrop of the cold misting rain. The thunder rumbled in the distance and his body gave a small shudder in response. He squinted in the darkness, both hunters flashlights spanning the area beneath the large pine trees. Their eyes peeled for any signs of a grave marker.

Mason's foot stumbled and thudded lightly against a large stone and he stopped, tugging his eyes down to look at the damp grass below him. His light cast an eerie glow across the large, dirty rock at his feet.

"Here, Sam." Mason nodded, focusing on the stone.

Sam's light dashed across the muddy ground to the headstone, straining to read the faded letters that spelled out the name Anna Bell Ingles.

"Okay, now, where are the bones of Billy Ingles? Where's this demon?" Sam looked questioningly over at Mason, his light rising to the younger hunter's face, bright glow permeating his features.

"You got me." Mason shrugged, his hand rising up to shield his eyes from Sam's flashlight.

Sam gave an exasperated sigh, and drove his light back down to the ground. "Well, his bones got to be here somewhere?" He shuffled around the tree limbs and bushes near the old grave marker, light bouncing up and down with his motions. He stopped suddenly, noticing the white blooms of the weeds around a large pine tree root.

"See that? It's crabgrass with attitude." Sam grinned broadly at Mason.

"Huh?" Mason looked confused, not sure what Sam was even talking about.

"See those little white blooms? Its dead weed; the undead pass freely over it. I bet if we dig right there, we will find Billy Ingles bones."

"Wow, you are good." Mason grinned.

Sam just smiled. _His brother had taught him a few things. _ "Okay, let's dig him up, and then we can burn his bones with his wife and kid. Maybe this demon will show up?" He looked questioning eyes at Mason.

Mason gave him a blank look and Sam just shook his head.

The shovel thudded loudly against the hard ground as Mason started to dig, Sam standing eagerly by, salt gun ready for whatever might happen. _Where was this damn demon? Mason was not too clear about where this demon was…. _

Mason stopped as he heard a loud moaning waft its way through the air, and he quirked his head over to look at Sam.

"Keep digging." Sam muttered; fingers poised on the gun, eyes peering through the darkness, ears listening to the low moan around him.

The light clank indicated that Mason had come upon something. The youngest hunter dropped the shovel to the side and began digging reverently with his fingers in the dirt, yanking up a skull as he grinned widely at Sam. "Found 'im."

The wind began blowing with a ferocious anger as Mason pulled the bones from the hidden grave beneath the pine tree. Sam looked at Mason and grabbed up the shovel, making rapid steps to the grave marker of Anna Bell Ingles, hoisting the shovel with hast into the dirt.

"Bring the bones over here." Sam yelled, the dirt soaring out around him as he dug with a vengeance. The wind whipped his hair across his features, as the moan became a wail.

Mason stumbled forward with the bones clutched in his arms, attempting to move to the grave that Sam was digging. He could barely see Sam's shoulders as the dirt was flying up around him. Mason stopped, dead still as the wavering figure of Billy Ingles danced in front of his face. He felt a large shove, the bones shifting and falling from his grasp as he was flung through the air and landed with a hard thud against the ground. Sam's eyes darted up and out of the hole as Mason went flying backwards; he decided he needed to work faster.

"Shit." Sam yelled; shovel banging against the wooden casket, breaking through the old rotted wood to reveal the bones of Anna Belle Ingles and child. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea?_

The air began to heat up around him and he hesitated momentarily as he pushed out of the hole, eyes falling to an unconscious Mason lying limply on the grass. He reached for the gasoline can to douse the bones when the woods grew ominously calm. His hand continued to pour the gasoline on the rotted casket and bones as his eyes darted around the area. _What the hell?_

He quickly kicked the bones on the ground around the grave into the hole, foot practically drop kicking Billy Ingles skull into the opening. His finger poised on a match, he heard a large voice behind him.

"Give me your soul, and you can have what you wish."

Sam turned slowly on the balls of his shoes, eyes squinting through the darkness. A strange misty red haze was rising up around the bottom of the pine tree, among the dead wood blooms, right where Mason had dug up the bones of Billy Ingles.

"What?" Sam's voice quivered lightly as the large waving entity stood before him. "Give you what?"

"Your soul, to stay here forever." A snarled grin appeared on the hideous creatures face. "You can have what you wish."

Sam stood stock still as he gazed at the unearthly being. Something about this demon just wasn't quite right…._My soul in a deal? - Dean would kill me…of course, I would already be dead, but still…– So - not the deal he wanted to make. _

Reality dawned on Sam in an instant. "Is that what you did for Billy Ingles, made him a deal, to stay here with his wife and kid, and now their all stuck here forever? Is that you're idea of a deal?"

The entity only grinned wider as the air grew stifling hot around them.

"Um…demon's lie." Sam mumbled as sweat dripped from his brow. A small smile curled to his lips, his fingers moving slowly to strike the match.

The next moments were a blur to Sam; he heard the demons feral scream as it echoed around him, and he felt his body suddenly yanked backward. He realized he was no longer standing over the grave, but flying over the treetops with rapid speed. He was aware of an abrupt stop as his body collided loudly with a tree; then bones banged and bumped against limbs as it fell with increasing speed toward the ground below. He landed with a loud, dull, thud, and felt pain radiating through every nerve ending of his body. He blinked his unfocused eyes up through the shadows, watching as the rain spiraled down to rest against his skin. For one, brief moment, he thought about his brother. _Where was Dean?_ His mind came up blank as he slowly faded back against the ground, his injured body succumbing to unrelenting pain. His head was pounding loudly as his vision blurred. He let his eyes fall shut, as the darkness enveloped him, pulling him under.

15


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Halves will make a Whole**

**By Supernaturaldh**

**Beta: Kokoda2007 – Thank you for keeping me focused on this story. There are no words … you are the best!! **

**Readers: Thank you for sticking with me. All errors are my own, and reviews are appreciated. **

**Chapter 7**

**The Storm**

The bright headlights of the large truck permeated through the darkness, the halogens blaring along the side of the sleek black car. The tires slid in the gravel and mud as the vehicle pulled to a stop behind Dean's 'baby'. The eldest Winchester's fingers struggled to get the passenger door open as his anxiety peeked to new levels. _What the hell was Sam doing? He knew better than to hunt alone - Mason Sanders was still a newbie – Dean was so going to kick some little brother ass… _

Dean's boots slipped in the wet grass as the mud gummed up around the tops of his shoes, the rain falling now in one steady stream. His cropped hair was quickly drenched as he moved towards the Impala, fingers reaching out to touch cold metal, trailing streaks through the raindrop running down the waxed panels as he traipsed around to the trunk. The tee-shirt and jeans he wore absorbed the cold rain as it rolled over him and sank into his bones, but he ignored it and swiftly keyed open the trunk. Blinking the rain from his eyes, he glared across the hood of the car. He briefly watched the two older hunters as they moved hastily toward the rear of Tom's truck and his secretly sequestered hunting gear.

Dean eyeballed the contents of the Impala's trunk, or lack there of. _Damn it…Sam had taken some of everything…that was obvious._ He grimaced as his fingers fluttered over the remaining contents, shoving and stuffing what he could carry into his soaking wet jacket, jeans and shirt pockets. He grabbed up the first aid kit, hoping like hell that it wasn't necessary, but fearing that it would be. He could see Tom and Bobby doing the same motions at the rear of Tom's truck, as all three hunters readied themselves for whatever they would find in the shadows of Spider Gate Woods.

**-O- **

It was dark and cold.

Sam could feel something pinging lightly against his face, his clothes, and he blinked involuntarily against it, his body shivering.

He hurt. His arms felt like lead, his head, like it weighed a ton.

His mind was hazy and confused.

He struggled to open heavy eyelids, as the humming in his ears grew louder and more insistent. A low moan pierced the quiet around him and he realized it had come from his own lips. He snapped his eyes open, gazing blearily up into the darkness, at the tree limbs hanging above his head. The soggy leaves were laden with water, bending beneath the weight of the rain. The light drizzle poured down from the darkness. It was kind of pretty, he thought, in a fuzzy sort of way.

His chest tightened as panic suddenly made him aware; he wasn't alone… _Where was Mason?_

His shaky arms attempted to pull his body upward, but an agonizing pain soured through every limb, stifling his breath. His vision blurred abruptly and he slumped back to the damp ground. He lay there trembling, the only sound, the backdrop of rain pattering lightly around him.

A large bolt of lightning blazed across the sky and he squinted from its brightness. His body twitched, his cold limbs shivering against the wet grass. He could feel the water puddle beneath him, soaking through his clothes, but he was to tired to move.

He gazed upward, the treetops spinning above him. He blinked to still the whirling motion. He couldn't seem to hold on to a clear thought. _Where was he again? Wasn't he here with someone? _

Another bolt of lightning flashed, and a childhood fear, long ago forgotten, slowly crept over him. He shut his eyes tightly as the memory of many stormy nights huddled up against his older brother flitted through his blurry mind.

He quickly jerked his eyes back open, staring up at the darkness. Pain edged nerve endings fired against injured muscles and he winced. He could feel the icy rainwater rolling beneath his sopping wet clothes and down into his collar. _He was so cold._

He shivered.

The fear he had closed off so long ago pushed its way back to the front of his mind and he struggled to move away, to hide from it. His frantic flailing caused him intense pain and he sank back against the sodden grass, body gasping for air.

He didn't like storms.

He shuddered as trepidation took a hold. He attempted to still his thudding heartbeat, to catch his quickening breath, pull himself together. He could still hear Dean's voice comforting him as he lay hidden beneath the covers, nuzzled up tightly against his big brother.

"_Don't be afraid, Sammy, its okay. It's just a storm. I gotcha, you're safe with me."_ He could almost feel Dean's strong arms hovering around him, holding his fright at bay.

The thunder rumbled loudly, the lightning striking the ground nearby. His limbs jumped unconsciously, his sluggish eyes darting around the darkness.

He couldn't breathe.

Another bolt of lightning plummeted across the pitch black sky and the panic overtook him. The pressure in his chest grew intensely, as he struggled to pull in some much needed oxygen. Dean's reassuring voice faded off into nothingness as fear and pain gripped him to his very core. His head lolled to the side, his heart beating wildly in his chest. One silent word eased across his pale lips as he faded off into oblivion.

"Dean?"

**-O- **

Dean wanted nothing more than to find his brother, get him out of the rain, have a long talk about sneaking off, and then, kick his sorry ass, in that order. _This Sam running off, half cocked, without his big brother was getting to be a habit, one Dean did not like at all. _ He trudged on, flashlight blaring out in front of him, merging with the beams of Tom and Bobby's lights beside him. They would find Sam and Mason, burn the poltergeists bones, and send that damn demon straight back to hell. _End of story. _

He shrugged his shoulders up and squirmed against the dampness of his water logged jacket. He hoped they were both somewhere leaning against a rock ledge, riding out the rainstorm, staying dry. He knew his little brother, and he knew Sam did not like storms. It was a fear he had always had, since he was a small child. _Sam would never stay out in a storm like this…. _ If he could get back to the Impala, get out of the rain, he would have. That knowledge alone, knotted in his stomach; making him feel sick with apprehension.

It was Tom Baldwin's light that fell against a lump of clothing and long chestnut hair lying prone against the ground in front of them; his face paling as he gasped.

"Do you see that? Is that….Oh, God…Mason…?"

Tom ran. His breath panted as his light shook with the movement. Bobby and Dean shifted their flashlights around as they ran behind Tom, still looking for Sam, but moving toward Mason.

Tom eased down to his knees on the rain washed ground and tugged his fingers across Mason's wet brow. The young hunters eyes fluttering open as he gazed up at the three faces above him.

"Mason?" Tom queried as his hands gingerly moved the length of the young man's body, checking for injuries.

"Tom?" Mason stuttered in a confused tone, his limbs giving a harsh quiver against the cold and rain.

"Yes son, it's me. What the hell are you doing out here?" Tom and Bobby each grabbed an arm and helped a woozy Mason, as they eased him to a sitting position. The younger man's wet bangs plastered against his pale face, blue eyes dazed and perplexed.

Dean stood by, impatiently, his head flitted around the area, gaze looking and searching for Sam. His eyes fell to an open grave, a box of rain soaked matches, and the partial bones of someone long since dead.

"Mason, where's Sam?" Dean's voice was intense as he leaned down firmly into Mason's line of vision.

"Um…Sam?" Mason whispered. Tom removing his rain dampened jacket and easing the kid's arms into it. He tugged it tightly closed and buttoned it against the quivering youth.

"Mason, look at me….where's Sam?" Bobby asked again as he gripped Mason's arm sternly, causing the boy to focus on his face.

"He was here….burn'n the bones…and then, and then… and…and we found Billy Ingles …" His pale face nodded happily up and down, suddenly very pleased with himself.

"Focus Mason, where is Sam?" Dean asked softly.

Mason's face fell; a shaky finger rose and pointed to the open hole in the ground.

"I...I dropped the bones, somethin' pushed me… I was fall'n." Mason's voice drifted off into a confused whimper as he gazed up at the hunters.

Dean's eyes grew huge. _Shit, where the hell was Sam?_

"I …I don't know where...where Sam went?" Mason slurred, his head lolling lightly around on his neck.

"Well, he ain't in the hole, so, he must be here somewhere?" Bobby said quizzically as he glared at Dean and Tom.

Mason shifted slightly and a low moan droned from his lips. "Sam," he murmured.

Tom tugged the youngest hunter against his shoulder. "Easy - you got a concussion." He said softly. "Its okay Mas…it's okay, we'll find him."

Dean puffed out a weary breath and tugged one hand down his damp face as he moved to the freshly dug hole. He pulled out a small bottle of gasoline from his pocket and drenched the bones below him. He ripped a dry matchbook from his pocket, the paper sizzling in the rain as he lit up the matches and flung them into the hole. A large whine permeated his ears as he gazed up to the wavering form of Billy Ingles hovering above him. His eyes fell to the side as he saw the innocent face of a small child, huddled next to its mother weaving and swaying in the windy rain. _Three ghosts at once, wow, you don't see that often._

"Down." Bobby yelled.

Hunter instinct pulsed through Dean's veins and he fell with a thud to the hard ground, arms ducking up to cover his head. _He hadn't hunted all those years with John Winchester to disobey a direct order. _

The salt gun boomed as the apparitions were doused with multiple rounds of salt pellets from Bobby's shotgun.

Dean raised his head slowly to look as the spirits swirled and vanished into the damp night air. His eye caught something he recognized around the edge of the pine tree behind Mason and Tom. A faint red glow was hovering above the ground. _What the hell? Was that_ _ dead weed? And what was that red glow?_

"Hey, Bobby…what the hell is that?" Dean nodded toward Mason and Tom. He watched as the red glow moved and swayed into a seven foot entity that looked wickedly ugly down at them.

"Shit, I forgot about the demon." Bobby yelped as his fingers fumbled in his pocket to pull out the expelling ritual, his feet stumbling backwards.

"No shit…"Dean pushed to his feet, and grabbed at Bobby, pulling him back toward him.

"Damn it!" Tom mumbled as he tugged Mason to his feet, "Move, Mason!" Both men lunged forward at a fast clip, Mason's legs stumbling and tumbling over themselves, as his body leaned heavily against Tom.

The demon hissed as it watched the bones of the Ingles family burn in a flash of bright orange flame that licked against the rain drenched air.

"I think I pissed it off." Dean said cockily as he looked at Bobby, releasing his grip on the older hunters arm.

"Ya think?" Bobby's stressed, giving Dean a large eye roll. His fingers flung the now damp piece of paper up to his face, the flashlight focused on the words he had hastily scribbled against it.

The rain continued to poor down as the lightning crashed and the thunder rolled across the ground. The wind whipped the rain against their faces as it grew in intensity and force.

"Manannan, a Thírna nan cheó éist le ár ghuí agus osclaím nan n-geatai bíseanna Manannan, a Loingseoir Mhór Stiúradh sinn..."

The words of the Gaelic Ritual tumbled from Bobby Singer's lips as his hand clung to the soggy slip of paper. His voice upped an octave with every word he spoke. The high pitch in his tone was barely audible above the wind and heavy rain. The rocks, leaves, and dirt whipped harshly as it danced upward into dark grey clouds. The hunters took hesitant steps backwards, away from the demon and the forces that were stirring viciously around them.

Bobby's steady voice continued as the ground shook around them. The entities high pitched wail hissed as angry black eyes blared down on the motley crew. The being suddenly morphed into a misty red ball of light that soared and darted above their heads as it screeched angrily into nothing.

"Holy shit…" Dean whispered.

11


	8. Chapter 8

**Two Halves will make a Whole**

By Supernaturaldh

Beta: Kokoda2007 – her expert skills just help this story immensely. But, alas, the final edits are my own.

**Chapter 8**

**Silent Bonds**

The four wayward hunters glared at the dark cloudy sky, the rain pummeling against their clothes. They watched awestruck as the bright red glow soared above their heads. The wind howled around them, the heat steaming up against the damp grass and sizzling beneath their shoes. Sweat beaded on their faces, as the temperature grew in intensity, all eyes fixed on the demon.

Angry black orbs glared at Bobby Singer as the Gaelic exorcism washed against his lips. The demon howled, and swirled, above him, hissing as the words escaped his throat.

Tom and Mason watched as Dean's eyes flashed with instant fear. The elder Winchester rapidly whipped a bottle from his coat pocket, yanking open the holy water. He dropped down in front of Bobby, his arm nudging his friend backwards away from the lurching entity. His fast hands splashed the holy water haphazardly in the air and the demon moaned and lurched away.

"Take that you son of a bitch."

The older hunter never flinched or faltered; his body confident in Dean's movements. The words continued their steady stream from his lips as he focused with complete absorption on exorcising the demon from this world.

The final words uttered; the creature whirled intensely into an empty vortex around them. The wind stopped. The woods grew ominously silent, the rain, the only sound, as it pattered lightly against the ground.

Bobby's body relaxed as the water logged paper fluttered from his fingers and weaved its way to the muddy grass. His eyes shot across to Dean, his head nodding his thanks as he swayed slightly in his boots. The younger hunter reached over and gripped the elders shoulder, steadying him for a moment. No words were necessary, years of friendship and hunting skills creating a silent bond between them.

"Holy shit…" Bobby finally heaved out as he sucked in a deep breath, attempting to calm his racing heart.

"Have fun back in hell." Dean quirked. His fingers relinquished their grasp on Bobby, anxiety rushing at him once more.

"We got to find Sam," he said urgently.

Tom felt Mason pull away as he attempted to stand on his own. The elder gripped the teenagers arm tightly as his features seemed to pale with Dean's words.

"I'm sorry, Dean," he whispered.

Dean eased up next to Mason taking in the kid's sad expression.

"It's okay, we'll find him." His firm voice responded, a silent gaze between them. _We'll find him, we just have to_ .

Mason seemed to take comfort in his friend's words and dipped his head to the ground. His unsteady hand reached into his pocket and tugged out a flashlight.

"You sure you're up for this?" Tom asked as he released his grip on Mason's arm allowing him to follow behind Dean.

Mason nodded then squinted into the night, his florescent beam shook as he moved one wobbly foot in front of the other. Tom eased up next to him, hand ready to catch the youngster if he fell.

Bobby shifted, and then followed along slowly, bringing up the rear, concerned eyes darting around in the woods. _Where was Sam?_

One loud word echoed from Dean's lips as he moved steadily forward into the shadows searching for his brother.

"**SAMMY…** "

**-O- **

Sam's eyes fluttered open, a low sob gurgling in his throat. His throbbing head spiked sharply and he lolled it restlessly to the side. He blinked nervously, not sure where he was, or how he got here. His foggy mind attempted to focus. _Did someone say his name? _

A cold chill snaked up his spine and he moved faintly against the hard ground. The rain pounded against his skin and he shivered. _He was so cold. _ Lightning blazed across the night sky and his muscles tensed with the harsh rumble of thunder. His thoughts were jumbled and he struggled to remember why he was out in a rainstorm? He stirred restlessly. He wanted, no he needed to get up, to move, to getaway from the storm.

Sammy was shaking harshly. He pulled his arms across his chest and curled slowly on his side, his body forming a fetal position against the pain that lapped at the action. Tears pooled under his eyelids, mingled with the rain on his cheek, and streamed down into the muddy puddle beneath him. He couldn't get up, he was too tired, it hurt too badly. He tugged in a shaky breath and pushed the pain at bay. His thoughts drifted then refocused on one thing, the person that gave him comfort, kept him grounded. _Dean._

**-O-**

The dark sky rumbled as the rain continued to soak the hunters that moved slowly through Spider Gate Woods. Shoulder to shoulder, their faces darted from the underbrush to the trees, movements made with conscious synchronicity.

Dean bit back a low sob as their lights fell to the figure slumped unconscious beneath a tree some twenty feet from where they had just burned the bones. _Sam? _

The big brother's movements were frantic as he scrambled from the group and rushed toward the still body. His shoes slid against the tree trunk as he lost his balance sliding in the mud as he made his way to his brother's side. His wet fingers jammed against Sam's neck, feeling the faint thudding against them. Overwhelming relief washed over him, a weary sigh escaping his lips as he struggled to stay in control.

He felt Tom Baldwin move up next to him, his stern voice whispering into his ear.

"Don't move him."

Dean only nodded lightly as he brushed the water soaked bangs away from Sam's unconscious face. _Tom was a medic in Iraq, he would let him do his job. _

"It's okay Sammy, we're here. It's going to be okay. I got'cha," he whispered.

Dean removed his jacket and tugged it lightly across his brothers shivering limbs, fingers lightly tucking it beneath his chin. He watched as Tom's expert hands accessed the situation, moving slowly along Sam's spine and the back of his rain soaked hair. He noticed Sam's lips grimacing in his lifeless state as large hands pushed lightly against his side and lower back.

"Broken ribs, three, I think; maybe more." The former medic shone his flashlight across Sam's lax face; his thumb gently lifting up the younger man's closed lids. "Definite concussion."

Dean's concerned face gazed at his little brother, fingers pressed gently against his forehead.

Tom's eyes darted up at the tree beside them, and commented with concern, "He hit the tree, see, right up there." His finger pointed up above their heads and their eyes gawked at the side of the tree. The bark was marred, a light indentation, broken limbs beneath it, that caught their attention.

"Damn, he hit hard." Bobby alleged with apprehension.

"We need to get him out of here." Dean cupped his brother's face with his hand, fingers caressing against his cheek. "Sam?"

**-O-**

Mason let his knees fall to the water soaked grass as he gazed at the injured hunter in front of him. _This was his fault._ He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced over to see Bobby kneeled down beside him, eyes fixed on Tom, Dean, and Sam.

"It's not your fault." Bobby acknowledged as his fingers squeezed the kids shoulder firmly.

Mason pulled in a deep breath to calm himself wishing he believed Bobby's words.

**-O- **

Dean continued murmuring comforting expressions to his little brother as they carried him back toward the vehicles; their boots scooted quickly over the muddy ground. Tom's large arm was nestled firmly around Sam's waist, overlapping Dean's tight grip. Sam's head lolled against his neck, bouncing around with the hunter's fast movements, until Dean's hand reached up, and held it securely against the curl of his shoulder.

Sam had groaned with the movement, but never opened his eyes.

Bobby was holding Mason at the elbow, steadying the concussed teenager, hurrying along as they followed behind.

The rain had eased up as the thunder rumbled off in the distance heralding the end of the storm. The stars were peeking out from under the black clouds as the moon glimmered against the wet grass. The hunters moved with haste. The only noise hovering over the darkness - Dean's consoling words and the sound of Sam's low whimpers.

8


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Halves will make a Whole**

**By Supernaturaldh**

**Beta:** Kokoda2007 – You rock!

**Readers:** Here's some limp Sam…and still more to come! Go figure. I am so mean. If you like it, please review. It keeps me focused and on it, and then I post quicker. What a concept!

**Chapter 9**

**Grounded**

Sam was instantly aware as his body was lugged up from the cold, wet ground; the pain rolling over him like a huge wave. He felt every bruise and bump from slamming against the tree. The pain with every breath was white hot and excruciating. He could hear familiar voices around him, but he couldn't quite make out the words, only the soft tone and a firm grip from his big brother giving him reassurance, and keeping him grounded.

"Easy…easy….It'll be alright Sammy, I gotcha" Dean's tone was sympathetic and concerned.

Dean's warm breath blew lightly against the side of Sam's face, his hair; soothing him. Sam fought to open his eyes, struggling to see his sibling. He barely comprehended the whispered words as they made their way into his foggy head. He tried to focus on the sounds, but the pounding in his skull and the harsh pain in his chest and back, held him hostage. Within moments, he gave up, and curled in on himself further, leaning heavily toward the warmth he remembered as Dean.

He felt his limbs moving forward without his on accord, the motion making him immediately dizzy, and sick. He groaned slightly. He was aware of tepid bile as it rushed up his throat and spewed convulsively across his lips, splattering against the ground.

He moaned and whimpered.

"Whoa…." Dean muttered.

"Ewe..." Mason gulped, averting his eyes.

Bobby stopped beside Dean, ready to lend a hand. "The poor kid…"

"Hold him steady, Dean, keep his head up, don't want him to choke." Tom instructed.

Sam panicked, he wasn't afraid of the dark, but the anxious voices speaking softly around him scared him. He wanted to comprehend what they were saying, but he couldn't grasp the words as they wavered past him.

He felt gentle fingers tilt his head forward, a firm hand holding him by the nap of his neck. A comforting caress curled against the back of his hair and held him steady, a soft voice he recognized cooed in his ear, "Easy Sammy, easy, you're okay." _Dean?_

Those words sunk in and momentarily the nausea eased off, as he relaxed into the arms that seem to be holding him up. Quickly though, the sickness made a reappearance as more foul tastes oozed out of his mouth, dribbling across his chin to the ground. He gurgled and moaned. His head was throbbing. He was aware that teardrops rolled slowly down his cheeks. He could feel them hot against his cold face. He hiccupped and gulped in some fresh air, swallowing against the nausea.

"That's it …easy…It's okay…it's okay…kiddo." The same familiar voice whispered again, holding him steady, keeping him grounded. The panic eased some as he felt a soothing hand wipe against his face and chin removing the dampness that rested there. _Dean?_

He sensed his body once again being manhandled above the grass, somewhere additional voices murmured around him in the dark. He tried again to open his heavy lids, but he couldn't, he was too tired. The sharpness of the movement took his breath away, it hurt so badly. His head bobbed around on his neck, too heavy for him to lift, as it pounded with each jarring motion. And then, the calming fingers returned, pressed steadily against him, holding his head steady against someone._ Dean?_

The darkness finally staked its claim against him, as he drifted back into blessed, pain free, unconsciousness.

**-O-**

Dean slid himself carefully against the cold leather, shimming to get crossways over the back seat of the Impala. He could hear Sammy's ragged breathing, and unconscious whimpers, as Tom moved his little brother toward him. Dean's arms clasped tightly under Sammy's, holding him steadily, moving him carefully backward across the passenger seat.

The eldest Winchester finally felt the cold metal of the opposite door rubbing against his exposed back as he slid up against it. His wet tee shirt was no relief; it had ridden up against his lower back, no longer retaining any warmth. The cold door handle gave him prickly goose bumps. He pulled Sammy up to rest on his chest, the kids long gangly arms flopping around uncontrollably. He grasped them gently at the elbow and laid them across his brother's stomach. He eased Sam's pale face against the curve of his own neck, resting on his collarbone, as he tugged his little brother closer.

Tom's large hands proceeded to bend the younger man's pliant knees, to curl his long legs up and against the backseat, and then slowly, he closed the door, and spoke to Bobby briefly outside of the car.

Dean could barely make out his friends words, something about shock, ribs, and keeping Sammy warm. He once again dragged his leather jacket up around Sam's shivering limbs, making sure it was tucked tightly over his little brother's broad shoulders. He held his arms snuggly around Sam, hoping to radiate some heat between them.

The driver's door squeaked open and Bobby Singer's face peered across the bench seat. He had removed his own jacket, and eased it smoothly over Sam's body and Dean's worn leather coat, bathing the younger hunter in additional warmth.

"He's going to be fine, Dean…just fine." Bobby alleged as the door screeched closed and he eased into the driver's seat. He turned against the worn leather seat, eyes fixed on Dean. The oldest Winchester nodded, his fingers moving hastily to his pocket, and swiftly yanking out his car keys. His fingers dangled the keys over the front seat, handing them hesitantly to Bobby.

"Be careful with her." He quirked. A slight grin eased up on his worried face.

Bobby's gaze fell to Dean, the younger man's eyebrows arched up in mock concern. Bobby smiled smugly. He snatched the keys from Dean's cold fingers, took one last look at Sammy, and revved up the engine.

**-O-**

Tom made sure Mason was stowed comfortably in the front seat of his truck and turned the heat on with a vengeance. He glanced over at his young charge, noticing the pained expression of his concussed head; he was sure young Mason had a major headache assaulting him. He slowly pressed on the gas pedal, moving gradually onto the pavement, pulling in directly behind the black Impala. Both vehicles rumbled into the darkness, destination - the small hospital in Spider Gate.

**-O-**

Dean's fingers brushed lightly through his little brothers rain dampened hair, pushing it softly from his forehead. Sam's shudders lessened to quivers beneath Dean's consoling hold, but the youngest Winchester's teeth still chattered uncontrollably against his pale lips. The jackets were twisted firmly against his cold body, Dean's firm hands holding them securely.

The heat in the Impala caused the windows to fog up immediately, and the two older hunters began to sweat. Little trickles of condensation formed against their already drenched bodies, beads of water running down their collars against the backs of their necks. Their damp shirts remained soaked from the heat and the tension of the moment.

No words were spoken in the car, only the low murmurings of Dean's voice as he offered his little brother assurances and hope. When it came to hunters and family, you sucked it up and focused on the task at hand. To both hunters, Sammy Winchester was just that, and the love and concern radiated in the car.

Bobby paid full attention to the drive, and his boys. His eyes darted to the rearview, then back to the highway. Dean continued to whisper into Sam's ear; a continuous mantra of consoling words, hoping his little brother would come back to him.

"Sammy, you need to open your eyes now. Come on kiddo?" He cooed.

Sam's body moved slightly, a low wheeze gasped from his lips. Dean tightened his hold attempting to ground his injured sibling to the waking world.

"That's it buddy, open your eyes." Dean said softly, his weary head leaning against the top of Sam's damp hair.

"Guh…" Sam's voiced shakily. His weak eyes squinted and blinked at Dean's face. He struggled and pushed frantically against Dean, his mind trying to register what was going on, where he was, how he got here.

"D...De?"

"Easy...easy, I gotcha, hey…hey, calm down. It's okay kiddo…"

Dean's hand pressed against his forehead, his eyes focusing directly on Sam's glazed ones.

Sam grimaced, his muscles growing taught as he pushed hard against the pain that was washing over him.

"Dean..." _It hurts. _ Dean recognized the meaning behind his name as it was whispered and held on tighter.

Awareness gave away to exhaustion for Sam, and he fell limply back against his brother.

"Easy…easy…you're okay. Easy...that's it, just breath."

Tears pooled in Sam's' eyes and Dean brushed them unconciously away with his thumb.

"I know…shhhhhh….I got'cha, shhhh…its okay. We're going to the hospital. Shhhhh."

**-O-**

The bright red glare of the Emergency Sign glimmered against the black Impala as it pulled into the hospital parking lot; the sleek white pickup right on it's bumper. The tires squealed against the rain damped asphalt as driver's doors flung open.

Tom Baldwin's voice boomed, as the sliding door of the emergency room moved quickly to the side, "Hey….We need help out here!" he yelled.

A sudden flurry of green scrubs moved rapidly through the opening and out into the cold night air, bodies rushing, shoes thudding loudly against the pavement.

Bobby Singer was quickly pushed aside by the hurried motions of doctors and nurses, wheelchairs, and gurneys. He stood silently watching as a strange face peered into the passenger seat of the Impala. The young doctor's eyes darted across Sam's limp body, his features concerned as his hand eased over Sam's wrist, taking his pulse.

"What happened?" the face looming in front of Dean asked.

Dean's mind was an absolutely blank. He had been so focused on Sam, he hadn't thought of anything. His mind whizzed momentarily over believable lies for his little brother's injuries.

"Ummm…He…ummmm?"

Suddenly, a steady voice spoke up from just outside the car. "They both fell out of a deer stand. We…we were hunting up in the woods outside of Spider Gate."

Dean's face moved to see Bobby, who stood, nodding his head behind the doctor. Relief washed over Dean, he was so glad Bobby was here, to take control, to take the lead. _Right now, all he could think about was Sammy. _

The big brother's firm hand stayed clinched tightly to his little brother. His thoughts focused on one thing as they moved Sammy slowly out of the car and placed him on the gurney. _Make Sam okay. _ Several doctors poked and prodded Sammy in the darkness, shined a light in his unfocused eyes, stuck a stethoscope against his gasping chest. Hasty medical terms were spoken about broken ribs, collapsed lungs, airways, and oxygen, as the flurry of activity moved forward into the emergency room.

Dean scurried along with his brother, feet running quickly to keep up. He never took his eyes off of his brother, nor did his fingers lose their connection.

"I'm right here Sam." Dean assured. He squeezed Sam's hand firmly and rubbed lightly up and down his little brother's arm.

Bobby's eyes followed Sam and Dean until they disappeared behind the emergency door, obscured from his line of sight. He nudged one of the remaining doctors toward Tom's truck.

"The other one's over there," he said hastily, pointing toward Tom's truck, "He's not hurt as bad. It was awful; the tree stand just gave way." Bobby was amazed at how easily this lie was flowing from his lips as he scooted in beside the older doctor. _What a tangled web I weave._

The doctor shuffled behind the Impala, towards Tom Baldwin, who was now easing Mason out of the front seat. The young man wobbled on shaky legs, his eyes a little glazed over, but he was awake and coherent.

Bobby's eyes observed Mason's pale face, and Tom's anxious one.

"Told'em how the tree stand fell…remember, Mason? You two fell out of the tree? Remember?" Bobby offered, pupils dilating momentarily as he spoke.

Tom's hand clinched against Mason's arm with a light nod. The doctor looked as Mason as they eased him to the wheelchair.

"You fell, right Mas." Tom whispered in the young man's ear, his hand patting the boy securely on the shoulder.

Weak green eyes looked up at Tom, confusion still evident in their glint.

"Yeah…I…we fell…" he muttered weakly.

A bright light was thrust into Mason's face and he squinted and shrugged to get away. His head lowered toward his lap to rest wearily against his open palms as the wheelchair was rolled quickly through the emergency door.

"Concussion…." The lone voice carried across the empty parking lot, as the hospital emergency doors closed.

11


	10. Chapter 10

**Two Halves will make a Whole**

**By Supernaturaldh**

**Beta:** Kokoda2007- she is the best!

**Chapter 10**

**Doctor Dean **

Dean wanted to stay with Sam, insisted he stay with Sam, but, inevitably, he had been ushered to the waiting room. Pushed aside, as forms were thrust into his fingers. He stood confused watching the automatic doors shut behind him, forcing him away from his little brother. _It really pissed him off, Sam needed him. _

Sam had not woken in the time Dean was with him, so he didn't think Sam even knew he was there. He had watched silently as his little brother was examined by numerous doctors, stuck with various objects, hooked to intravenous drips, and sent for x-rays. Finally, one of the doctors caught on that Dean was still standing in the corner. _Out of sight out of mind?_ Now, here he was, stuck in the waiting room with all the other anxious family members; waiting for word on their loved ones.

-0-

Mason was slightly concussed, but had been given the all clear about an hour back, and now, sat slumped in a plastic chair, head resting on his weary hand.

Tom sat next to the youngest hunter, eyes watching him carefully. He was ready to take the kid back to the motel, but Mason insisted he stay at the hospital and wait for word on Sam.

Bobby shoved a cup of black coffee into Dean's slightly shaking fingers. "It's black, drink it," he muttered as he sank down in the chair next to Dean, gulping tentatively at his own steaming cup.

Dean fingered the Styrofoam between his clasped hands, and gave Bobby a slight nod, a silent 'thanks', as he gulped down some of the hot brew. He stared across the dimly lit waiting room, down cast head rising to look intently at the young hunter across from him. He could see remorse and guilt as it hovered against young Mason's features. _The kid was blaming himself for Sam's state._ Dean really wanted to make Mason feel better, tell him Sam would be okay, but, he didn't know that yet, so he chewed on his lower lip, sipped his coffee, and directed his eyes back to the dirty linoleum floor.

-0-

The weary hunters were getting anxious. Dean had been pacing for the last twenty minutes, to the counter and back to the chair, to the counter, to the chair, the counter, the chair, counter, chair…_ Why hadn't they told them anything? It had been almost two hours. _

"Holy shit, Dean, sit down." Bobby grumbled as Dean once again bumped the eldest hunter's kneecaps as he went by.

"Sorry," Dean whispered as he eased his butt back into the chair, anxiety now riddling his features.

"That's it." Tom mouthed exasperatedly. He stood, his six foot five stature looming above everyone in the waiting room. His hand briefly patted Dean on the shoulder as he moved purposely past the worried Winchester toward the front desk.

Dean, Bobby, and Mason's faces all watched as Tom shuffled across the room and leaned into the Formica counter, his large body quickly catching the nurse's attention.

"Nurse…um…Mindy," Tom's eyes moved across the nametag and back to her face.

"Can you tell me about my nephew, Sam Winchester?" He asked with concern.

The nurse looked flustered, fingers fumbling with the papers around her.

Tom frowned.

"Remember him?" His voice rose to a strong military tone.

"Ah, yeah." Her fingers fell to the paperwork Dean had given her earlier. "I…I don't have any information about," her eyes darted down and up, "ah…Sam yet." She offered as she moved the paperwork into a folder, and quickly stuck a nametag against it.

"Well, I suggest you check, back there…" Tom's eyes squinted as his finger waggled to the doors behind her. His thumb then jerked spasdically over his shoulder toward the waiting room. "His big brother's getting a little anxious out here."

The nurse glanced at Dean, her large brown eyes honing in quickly on the concerned looking young man in the corner, piercing blue eyes glaring directly at her. She immediately felt sorry for the guy, he looked pitiful, and in dire need of some word on his brother.

"Let me go and see what I can find out." She offered Tom with a brief smile.

Tom grinned at her warmly. "Thank you, thank you so much."

-0-

Dean focused on Tom, eyes watching as his friend talked discretely with the young nurse behind the counter. He shifted against his seat, body tensely leaning forward, expectant. He saw the nurse disappear briefly behind the swinging door, only to return moments later. She leaned, whispering something to Tom, whose head nodded lightly, as he turned and motioned his hand for Dean.

Standing abruptly Dean eagerly made his way over to Tom. _Thank God, we been waiting over 2 hours_ .

"Dean, this is Mindy, she's letting you back to be with Sam." Tom gave Dean an encouraging pat against his back and shoved him toward the swinging doors.

"Thanks." Dean wasn't sure who he was thanking, the nurse or Tom, but either way, he was seeing his brother, and that was all he cared about.

-O-

Sam felt unfamiliar hands touching him, moving him, and he didn't like it. He struggled against them, not sure where he was, or why he was being manhandled by strangers. He blinked harshly against the bright light, then quickly closed his eyes against it. _He felt like he was spinning, spinning, spinning._

"Sam…Sam…can you hear me?" A strange voice echoed in his head, but he couldn't form the words to answer.

More hands, and pain, sticking, pricking and gouging, and he moaned, pulling away from them.

"De'nnnn," he murmured.

"Is someone here with him?" A questioing voice ghosted above Sam's face.

San blinked and tried once again to focus. _Dean? Not Dean. _ Sam struggled against the hands clutching at him. He tugged back open his bleary lids, mere slits squinting at the fuzzy faces above him, he clinched his fists and pummeled harshly against the grasping fingers. _Don't touch me_ ..._Stop it. _

"Hey…kid…its okay, don't fight us." An unknown voice said sympathetically.

_Where was he? _ Sam moved his legs restlessly, his breath coming in abbreviated gasps. His head rolled away from the face, purposely leaning away from the hands, the voice he didn't recognize._ Dean?_

Momentarily, a new voice floated across the haziness, a softer voice, soothing, whispering; saying something about medication, calming down, and a concussion. He couldn't make out the words, as the pain ebbed and flowed around him. _He needed Dean._

-O-

Dean moved hastily down the antiseptic corridor, eyes flashing from room to room. _Number 17, damn it, where was it?_ His heartbeat thudded in his ears as he focused on finding his little brother, practically running down the hallway. Finally, he saw the numbers, recognized the light whimpering coming from behind a tattered blue curtain. He was met with an erratic Sam fighting against a doctor and nurse. He slid past the nurse and pushed the white coat aside, immediately grabbing the flailing arms.

"Sammy….SAM."

"Hey, who the hell are you." The doctor queried.

"I'm his brother." Dean interjected, firmly assessing Sam, who was tugging wildly against him.

"Easy…easy Sammy, it's me. It's Dean." Sam's movements stopped abruptly. His sluggish eyes blinked, attempted to make some kind of connection. His tired limbs fell suddenly against his big brother, relief evident as he seemed to clam. His breathe slowly easing off to a normal rhythm.

Dean's fingers lingered in Sam's hair, pulling his brother's head against his chest, holding him firmly.

"What's going on here?" Dean spat out at the doctor who was now standing idly next to him.

"He's got a severe concussion; he was combative, fighting us."

"Yeah, well, he's not now." Dean offered, his angry eyes glaring at the doctor.

Sam whimpered as he nuzzled in against his brother's chest.

"Sorry," the doctor offered. He yanked up the chart and scribbled in some data. "We were just about to give him something to settle him down. We only just got his test results back."

Dean's anger ebbed as he saw actual concern laced in the young doctor's features; he nodded his head toward the man.

"Sorry…I should have stayed with him." Den whispered.

"That's obvious, he seems fine now." The doctor grinned at Sam as he placed the chart back down and moved his hand out toward Dean. "Dr. Dean…Dean Gillette, but you can call me Dr. Dean."

Dean smirked at the name, one hand still clutching his little brother, rubbing absently through his long hair, the other hand reaching over to shake the medic's hand. "Dean Winchester."

The doctor's eyebrows shot up in light amusement, and he smiled.

"Nurse, get him set up on oxygen, and go ahead and give him the meds," he motioned toward Sam's IV as his gaze went back to Dean. "It'll help him with the headache, the pain."

Dean nodded in agreement and both men watched as the nurse injected the medication into Sam's IV port. Dean eased Sam's head forward as the nurse put the nasal canal around his brother's head before adjusting the oxygen flow.

Dean immediately felt his little brother relaxing further against him, and he eased Sam slowly back to the bed, tugging up the sheet around his now sleeping sibling. _They gave him the good stuff._

"We can talk outside." Dr. Gillette offered, as he led the way toward he door.

Dean lightly fingered Sam's forehead, pulling the bangs away from his face, "I'll be right back kiddo." He whispered. He turned and following the doctor to the hall. _Dr. Dean, guys got to be good. _ He smirked.

"We're going to admit him. He's got a severe concussion, as I said, but he also has four broken ribs, and his back is pretty bruised up. We don't see any internal injuries, but I want to keep an eye on him."

"What about his lungs?" Dean asked.

"His lungs are clear right now, although he is in a lot of pain. Pneumonia is always a possibility"

Dean's eyes sparked and scurried from the doctor back through the doorway to his little brother.

"Sam's young, and strong," Doctor Gillette assured, "I think he will be fine. Don't worry, Mr. Winchester. If anything changes, I'll let you know."

Dean smiled at that, relaxing minutely with the medic's words.

"We'll get him moved to a room, and I'll make sure you can stay with him," the doctor assured with a nod. "He seems calmer when you're around."

"Thank you, thank you so much." Dean acknowledged with a grateful expression rising to his face.

Doctor Dean smiled.

The eldest Winchester watched the doctor shuffle down the hallway, his black leather penny loafers clicking against the dirty linoleum. _He liked Doctor Dean. _ He grinned broadly, and moved back to Sam's side.

10


	11. Chapter 11

**Two Halves will make a Whole**

**By Supernaturaldh**

**Beta: ** Kokoda2007 – Working wonders with words and always making me rethink what I said. Thank you.

**Authors Note:** Thank you all for hanging around with this story and patiently waiting. I had a nice vacation, but alas, I had to come back to work. (Bummer!) Hope this is still catching and holding your attention.

**Chapter 11**

**Right Where He Should Be **

Bobby's body felt numb, the circulation to his feet cut off by the pressure of the hard hospital chair. Exhaustion was taking its toll on his fatigued body, and he pushed to stand with a groan. His face grimaced as old muscles and bones popped with the simple motion. His eyes darted to the clock on the wall, it was just after 1:00 a.m. and Dean had been shuffled back to be with Sam some fifteen minutes ago.

Bobby Singer was tired of waiting; he wanted, no, he needed to know how Sam was doing. His face fell to young Mason, who had drifted off to sleep, head nudged up against Tom Baldwin's big shoulder, face pale and pained from his bout with the ghost of Billy Ingles earlier in Spider Gate Woods.

Tom's head rose, his blood shot orbs watching as Bobby moved slowly to stand up.

"Getting hard on them old bones, huh?" Tom said sarcastically.

"You outta know." Bobby mouthed. "I'm goanna see what I can find out."

Tom observed as Bobby trudged to the dingy gray Formica counter, his fingers tapping nervously on the desktop as he pressed his worn-out body against it.

"How is my nephew, Sam?" He asked the young nurse.

Nurse Mindy's head rose, concerned features easing on her face, replaced by a faint smile as she answered at him. "They're moving him to a room. I can't tell you much, patient-doctor confidentiality."

Bobby frowned.

"I can say he will be here for a few days." She offered.

"How bouts you go get his brother, and ask him to come tell me what's…."

Bobby's words eased off in mid-sentence as he saw a familiar sandy-haired head, and worn leather jacket that he recognized moving through the emergency doors with undeniable force. Dean appeared abruptly, movements sharp and edgy from overwrought emotions and a caffeinated high.

Tom stood quickly, nudged Mason lightly with his large fingers, "Hey buddy, Dean's back." He whispered.

The tired teenager raised his sleepy head and glanced around the room, concerned face resting on Dean, he pushed shakily up from the chair.

Tom helped Mason to stand on his wobbly legs as the pair moved slowly across the waiting room to meet Dean.

Dean's nervous grin immediately eased the tension from all their faces.

"Hey." Dean nodded and moved up closer, "Sam's okay, he's got four broken ribs, a concussion, lots of bruises…he's really out of it."

"Thank god." Bobby murmured, his hand clutching tightly to Dean's arm.

"Hear that, Mason, he's going to be fine." Tom smiled and nodded to the youth. The kid slumped, relief flooding through his tired limbs as he grinned at them all weakly.

-O-

Sam shifted restlessly against the antiseptic white sheets, his head lolled listlessly against the pillow as his nose recognized the overwhelming smell. _Why was he in a hospital?_

"Dean," he gasped lightly, his fuzzy tongue ghosting against parched, dry lips.

_How did he get here? _ He groaned and blinked his blurry eyes open, looking for his brother. He quickly slammed them shut. _Too bright…head hurts. _

He moaned.

"Easy, easy, Sammy," Dean's familiar voice soothed from somewhere; he heard shuffling, movement, and the bright light disappeared leaving the room bathed in a low bearable glow from the hallway.

He relaxed.

He felt a familiar hand caress against his cheek, then brush gently up, floating lightly through his long bangs. A motion he remembered from his childhood. He struggled to open his eyes in the dim light and attempted to refocus on Dean's face.

"Sammy. Shhhhh…..just rest." Dean's voice whispered, "It's okay, you can close your eyes. I'm right here."

Sam obeyed.

He felt a cool rag placed against his forehead. _That felt good to his aching head._

"Woods….d...de...mon?" He stuttered, his head moving slightly against the pillow as brief flashes of a ghost hunt, Mason, and a demon whirled through his thoughts, and fear etched up on his pale face.

"It's okay; we got it….Sammy…..easy…."

Dean's firm hand clutched at his shoulder and he once again relaxed with the reassuring grip, the calming words.

He drifted momentarily, then felt a wetness touch against his lips.

_Water? _

He gulped it down greedily.

The cup tugged slowly away as he resisted the motion, his head moving sluggishly toward it, wanting to keep it against his lips. His hand's flailed forward, reaching, but firm fingers guided them back down.

Whoa…easy, bro, that's enough for now….it might make you sick. It's okay Sammy, you just rest."

Dean's voice lulled and soothed at him, and he sighed unconscientiously, falling limply back against the pillow.

His mind was vaguely aware of a gentle breathing, the scent of leather and gun oil around him. The comforting familiar smells of home. He felt a hand continually tugging through his hair; the movement of easing down across his eyebrows, gently rubbing, soothing, calming, and urging him to sleep.

_Dean was here. It was okay. _

He could hear his big brother's voice off in the distance…as he slowly drifted into the velvety blackness

-O-

Bobby, Tom, and Mason had lingered at the hospital until Sam had been admitted, and moved to a room. They had watched as Dean finally wound down from his nerve racked high. The older Winchester was visibly shaken from the long night's events. Bobby offered to remain behind, but Dean had admonished his proposal, saying they all needed to rest, and he would be fine staying with Sammy. Bobby had expected no less, but the offer still stood, and Dean took it as it was meant, family taking care of each other.

They visited briefly with Sam, who was still too out of it to care, and then they made sure Dean was okay. That he had plenty of black coffee, food, and a comfy hospital chair. They finally adjourned to the motel, Bobby and Tom feeling comfortable that Dean was okay and right where he should be.

-O-

The tired hunters moved slowly through the creaky motel door. Tom guided Mason toward the furthest bed and eased the weary teen down to rest. Tom removed the nineteen year olds jacket and shoes. He grabbed up a mass of blankets from the floor, and tugged them up around the exhausted boy.

Mason's tired eyes blinked up at Tom in gratitude. He watched through half slit eyelids as the two hunters made their way around the room. Bobby bringing up the rear, kicking the door shut with his muddy boot and slinging their bags and gear in the corner with a thud.

Both of the older men eased out of their dirty coats, outer shirts, boots, and socks, but bypassed any means of cleanliness in favor of much needed sleep.

Bobby's tired hand pushed the ball cap back off his head and let it fall to the floor, his body falling harshly against the bed opposite from Mason. The wiry mattress squeaked loudly against the weight that bore down against it. His tired mind begged for a reprieve from the events of the day.

"You get the chair this time, dude." Bobby muttered, mouth pressed flat into the pillow.

Tom huffed, and nudged the oldest hunter aside, forcing his large frame on the same flimsy bed as Bobby. The tiny double bed sank slowly toward the ruddy carpet, the weight of the two grown men causing it to sag excessively.

Bobby heaved out a mumble of disbelieve, but made no move away from Tom's gargantuan form, simply too tired to give a damn where, or who he slept with.

"Whatever…" Tom mouthed, as his nuzzled against the lumpy pillow, his mind wandering toward oblivion.

Somewhere in the quiet motel room, they heard the muffled snorts and giggles of young Mason as they drifted off to sleep.

_As always, your reviews are welcome. I need them, the keep me focused and get me back on track. Without them, I just wonder around aimlessly...my bad. Got to get refocused here!! –supernaturaldh-_

8


	12. Chapter 12

**Two Halves will make a Whole**

**Chapter 12**

**Beta'd by the wonderful Kokoda2007. She always finds my errors, and encourages me to keep it going. Thank you!!**

**Unspoken Rules**

Sam pushed weakly at the wrinkled white linens, eyes straining open to see his limp brother resting next to him in a hospital chair. It was early, 6:20 a.m.; the orange hue of the sunrise was easing in slowly through the half drawn blinds. The bright light made him strain to see through bleary lids, and his shaky hand came slowly up to rest against the side of his face, curling across his eyebrows, attempting to hold the offending glare at bay. He lightly shook his head, to clear his murky thoughts as he gazed at his sleeping brother.

_Dean was incorrigible. He shouldn't be slumped uncomfortably in that ugly chair. He should be back at the motel with the others, resting horizontally against a nice soft pillow._

But, Sam's big brother was a hard headed son of a bitch, just like his father before him. Sam knew that Bobby and Tom would have tried to get Dean to leave, but he wouldn't, he couldn't, and Sam knew it. It had been an unwritten rule for as long as Sam could remember, 'Don't leave a hurt or unconscious brother alone, unprotected, confused, or scared'.

His first memory was when he was barely three, waking up from a nightmare, afraid of the dark and wanting his Daddy. John Winchester, no where to be found, gone on one of his many hunts; but, Dean, Dean was there, Dean was always there. Sam remembered being wrapped in a tight hug on too many occasions to count, Dean comforting and wiping away the tears.

As soon as Sam was old enough to understand, to do the same, he returned the favor. From that point forward, it was always Dean and Sam, Sam and Dean; two halves that made a whole. Where you found one, you usually found the other. It was all they had, and all they really needed. The desire to take care of one another engrained in their very being, just like breathing.

He remembered hazily all the nights they spent alone together in the ratty motel rooms, the back of the Impala, the cold woods, while their father hunted ugly things in the darkness. They had learned to hold on to each other, be one another's constants, anchors in the sea of evil and supernatural that threatened to engulf them both. The one thing they always had was each other. It was a silent pact, and once made, it had never been broken. Even when Sam had gone away to college, Dean was angry, upset, and stuck with their Dad; but he always called, to check on Sam. When the younger brother returned after his girlfriends untimely death, they had fallen right back into their routine, as if he had never gone.

Sam smiled weakly; eyes' resting on his older brother's quiescent face. He let his bleary head drift back off to restful oblivion, knowing Dean would be there when he woke up, just like he always had been.

-O-

Dean shifted against the hospital chair, his heavy lids flipping open hastily from a deep sleep. The chair wobbled unsteadily. He abruptly thrust his boots to smack against the floor, hands gripping frantically at the arm pieces, attempting to hold himself steady.

"Whoa…" he whispered. _Must have fell asleep. About to fall on my ass. Damn plastic piece of shit chair._

He sighed unconscientiously as adrenaline waned from his movements and he realized the sun was up. The hospital had sprung back to life. He stretched his tired arms above his head, face fixed on his little brother. Sam was fast asleep, bowed on his side, fingers clutching at the pillow beneath his head. His lax features almost completely hidden behind the waves of chestnut hair, as he nuzzled into the pillow.

Dean stood slowly, knees snapping loudly with the motion. He braced his hands against his lower back and twisted in an attempt to get the knots out, the strain off his muscles. _Hospital chairs really sucked._

He moved closer to Sam and patted the blanket back up around his little brother's shoulders, tucking his long arms beneath the warmth. Sammy whimpered and burrowed deeper into the covers. Dean smiled. This was the Sam he remembered from so long ago, the little boy that nuzzled up against him when he had a nightmare, or was afraid. Tears rose to the older brother's lids as he stared down at his sleeping brother. _Who would take care of Sammy when he was gone, when the deal was done? _

Dean blinked back the tears, gulped down the large knot that was sitting in his throat, and tugged his callous fingers through Sam's long bangs. His brother stirred minutely with the motion, body rustling in a lethargic haze. Dean watched as hazel eyes blinked slowly opened, sluggishly looking up at him.

"Hey there, kiddo."

-O-

Two days later, a newly sprung Sam's head inclined against the window of the Impala, as Dean steered the car back toward Bobby's house. The group of hunters had hung around, waited for Sam to get released from the hospital. Finally, early that morning, he had received the all clear with strict instructions to take it easy and rest. The happy hunters threw their gear in the car and truck, and hit the road, destination; Bobby Singer's.

Dean glanced over the bench seat to young Mason, who was sprawled out in the back seat, head bouncing up and down to the sounds playing on his I-pod. The teenager was in his own little world, listening to 'his music', as he called it. Dean grinned at the kid, and then let his eyes fall to his sleeping brother; Sam dozed against the bench seat, body hunched over against the door. The youngest Winchester had been through a lot in Spider Gate, let alone the time he had spent just two months back recovering from mono. Dean just wanted to get him somewhere safe, somewhere he could take it easy, and recover, again. Bobby's was their best option.

The breeze felt good against Dean's face, as it rushed through the crack in the driver's window. It was still rather cold, but it was refreshing and he relished the fact he was no longer stuck in some sterile hospital room waiting on Sam to recover. It had been a long three days and he really needed a rest from the vigil he had sat at Sam's bedside. He still needed to have a discussion with his idiot brother with regards to his stupid actions at Spider Gate Wood's. He had to make him understand that reckless behavior to get him out of the deal was unacceptable, period.

Dean had wanted to bring it up several times in the last few days, but Bobby and Tom warned him not too, that Sam needed to rest. So he had held back, not wanting to argue with his under par brother about deals or demons. He would let it ride, for now. There would be plenty of time for that conversation at Bobby's.

"Hey Dean?" Mason queried loudly from the back seat, head still banging up and down with the thumping of music that Dean could hear coming for the kids headset.

Dean glanced in the rearview to see wide, excited eyes gleaming back at him, "Yeah?"

"You think I could drive the car?" Mason smiled hesitantly as he grinned stupidly at Dean in the mirror.

"Humph…we'll see." Dean said reluctantly, not sure if he was ready to let this kid have free reign with his baby.

"Did he just ask if he could drive the Impala?" Sam mumbled from the passenger side, head still resting lightly against the window, eyes still closed.

"I thought you were asleep." Dean cocked his head to look curiously at his little brother.

"Oh I am, 'cause I am sure I did not just hear Mason ask to drive this car." Sam's lips curled upward, as his left eye squinted open slightly to look at his older brother's expression.

Dean's eyebrows wiggled up in a V motion, a large grin radiated across his face. He darted his eyes from the road to the muffled giggle that was coming from across the front seat. He snorted, then both Winchester's laughed heartily.

Mason was head banging, totally oblivious to what they said, or the fact they had found his question just a tad bit amusing.

**Readers- Okay, this story is winding down now. I think one more chapter. Thank you for sticking with me and reading and reviewing it. **

–**supernaturaldh-**

7


	13. Chapter 13

**Two Halves will make a Whole**

**By : Supernaturaldh**

**Beta: Kokoda2007 - Her talents have no end. Once again her help is a blessing. Of course, I am have the final pass, so all errors are mine. Don't blame her!! **

**Chapter 13**

**The Promise**

Dean Winchester sighed to himself as he ran his callused fingers through his cropped hair. Leaning back on the chair, he reached his hand quickly to the tabletop, grabbed the cup of black coffee, drinking it down in one large gulp. The sun had begun to peer slowly through the faded green curtains, the light gleaming across the dirty linoleum floor of the kitchen. He had been sitting in Bobby Singer's kitchen most of the night, just thinking, pondering, mulling. He glanced down at his watch and back to the window. The others would be up soon. He rose and pushed the creaky wooden chair beneath the table, dumped the rest of the cold coffeepot down the sink and made his way quietly back up the stairs to his and Sam's room.

He eased himself down against the old twin bed, looking across the dimly lit room at his little brother. Sam looked a whole lot better now that he was recovering from their last hunt, and his crazy attempt at saving Dean from the deal.

Since arriving at Bobby's the eldest Winchester had been mulling over what he was going to do about his brother's antics in Spiders Gate. How was he going to stop Sam from doing stupid things to get him out of 'the deal'? The crossroad demon was adamant that the deal could not be broken without 'something' happening to Sam, and that was the one 'something' Dean would not accept. He tugged his tired body back and rested against the headboard, mind racing with thoughts. As hard as he tried, he had nothing, no way to keep Sam from doing this again. _What could he possibly say to stop him…what would make Sam give in?_ He closed his weary lids and let out a low disgruntled sigh that echoed lightly around the quiet room.

Sam heard the rustle of footsteps around the twin bed he was sleeping in. He had heard his brother get up sometime in the night, and had been going to follow, but somehow he lost that battle and fell back to sleep before he even got the thought finished in his head. Now the sun was creeping in through the window. _Had Dean been up all night? _

He blinked open his eyes, letting them gaze blankly up at the stark white ceiling above him. Memories of his burning girlfriend suddenly assaulted him and he swiftly turned to his side, peering over at the opposite twin bed. _Dean was awake._ He lay quietly, watching as his big brother seemed lost in his own thoughts, oblivious that Sam was even there. When he heard the disenchanted sigh escape from Dean's lips, he knew it was time to speak.

"Hey, Dean, why are you up so early?" Sam's long arms stretched out in front of him as he yawned with the words that he spoke.

Dean startled, then, took a breath and rubbed his hand over his face. A sad look settled against his features as he turned to look at Sam.

"Been think'n." Dean sighed, staring into space.

"Wow that must have taken all night." Sam grinned, arms flopping back down against the bed.

But Dean didn't laugh, nor did he smile, and that made Sam uncomfortable. _Something was wrong._ He scooted up against the pillows, face glaring intently at his brother.

"What is it?" Sam asked with distressed wide eyes looking inquisitively at his brother.

Dean shuffled around against the blankets he was lying on, his fingers tugging at a wayward strand of thread. His eyelids suddenly brimmed over with unshed tears.

_Okay, something was seriously wrong here._ Sam tugged up to a setting position, his feet falling to the cold floor beside the bed. He leaned across the distance between them and rested his hand against his brother's arm.

"Dean? What is it?"

Dean shook his head, nawing nervously on his bottom lip.

Sam watched as he blinked several times, his green eyes shinning brightly.

He waited. _Dean did not show emotions, ever. _

Dean's face finally looked up from the blanket, his fingers releasing the piece of thread from his grasp as he looked directly into Sam's eyes.

He spoke softly. "It's you."

A lone tear rolled slowly down Dean's cheek, and he brushed it away, pleading look resting on Sammy's face.

Sam was confused. _What was Dean so worried about? _

"Me? Dean, I'm fine". Sam's fingers patted lightly against Dean's arm. "The doctor said I was fine, just needed to rest up some more."

"I know that Sam, that's not it. It's you….this deal. I can't let you….I won't let…the crossroad demon, she said…" Dean's words stuttered as he spoke.

Sam cringed with his brother's words.

"I know what she said, Dean."

Anger rose up to rest in Sam's chest. His fingers released their comforting grip against Dean's arm as he pushed himself back to his own bed.

Dean sighed.

They both sat in silence, each standing their ground in their own space, resting on the twin beds, both breathing heavily.

Sam adamant, there was no issue.

Dean's mind was racing, thoughts of the deal, and his brother whirling in his head.

The silence ate at the space between them, until suddenly Sam heard rustling in the bed next to him and let his eyes dart over.

Dean pushed his face completely back into the pillow, his shoulders heaving lightly against the mattress as small gasps and sobs muffled against the blankets.

_What? Was Dean crying….no way, that wasn't possible? Dean didn't do chick flick, crying moments. Ever…._

Sam immediately moved to sit on the edge of Dean's bed, his hand resting against his brother's back. He could feel the shudders racking Dean's body.

"Dean?" Sam whispered in shock and despair, "You okay?"

Dean's face did not appear, only a light nodding of the back of his head against the blankets.

"I'm okay." A muffled voice was spoken into the pillow.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I…I just …I can't...I have to get you out of this deal." Sam's voice pleaded as his own thoughts spiraled in his head.

Dean suddenly flopped over, tear stained face blazing up at Sam.

"No Sam, you don't. Prom….Promise me you won't do anything else stupid…promise me?" Dean sobbed.

Sam sat looking wide eyed at his older brother. _Dean was actually crying…holy crap. _

Sam blinked hard, not sure he could give his brother what he was asking for, and not sure he could make that promise.

Dean sobbed again, visibly shaking with emotion.

His brother tugged at Sam's heart and tears rose to his own lids. He peered at Dean closely, the urge to do something to make him feel better overwhelming him.

Suddenly, Sam yanked his brother into his arms and hugged him tightly, emotions rolling over his own senses and making him cry. His large hands made soothing circles on Dean's back.

"It's okay. Dean." He cooed. "I promise….I promise, okay…I promise!"

Dean slowly stopped shaking, his tears dwindling away as he pulled his face up, features suddenly looking embarrassed. He patted his little brother on the chest several times then moved his hand away.

"I…I'm….O…Kay", he hiccupped, "Thank you… thank you, Sammy."

Sam nodded at his brother and stood up. _I think he needs a minute to get himself together, I know I do. _ Sam's forearm brushed against his own face, lightly moving the tears away.

"I'm going to take a shower, okay?" Sam said. "You gon'na be okay now, big brother?" Sam asked, his face a mask of concern.

Dean nodded. "Yeah…yeah, I'm fine. Just..just give me a minute." Dean flopped back down, face first against the pillow.

Sam moved hesitantly to the bathroom, eyes giving Dean one last glance before exiting the room.

Dean heard the shower start up, and pushed over to sit against the mattress, hand quickly swiping the tears from his damp cheeks. _Damn, this emo shit was hard work._

Dean grinned. _His brother bought that one, hook, line, and sinker, Sam was so gullible. _

"I am the master", he whispered, then smirked to himself, "too bad the only way to get Sammy to promise was to make him think I had a meltdown." _Hey, when it comes to protecting his little brother, whatever works_ .

He jumped to his feet and giddily made his way down the stairs, the smell of bacon and eggs tantalizing his heightened senses.

-O-

Sam let the hot water run down against his naked body, his shoulders slumped beneath the too short shower head. His tears mingled with the warmth. _What was he going to do? He promised Dean, now how was he ever going to get him out of the deal? _

He glanced down at the muted bruises of yellow and light blue that decorated his side. He had wanted so badly to make a deal in Spider Gate, he had so hoped that it would be the end to all of this and his brother would be free. But, it didn't happen and it hurt like hell. The thought of losing his brother broke his heart. _Less than a year...one year_ .

He braced his hand against the ceramic tile of the shower, and let despair wash over him with the drops of moisture. His tears fell unabashed to the tub, emotions running rapidly down the drain with the water. He stood stoically for a long time, letting himself cry, releasing the emotions that he had to keep in check for Dean. He had just lied to Dean and he hated that he had done it. It was certainly something he wasn't proud of, but something he had to do. _Saving Dean was all he could think about._ _All that mattered._

-O-

The sound of laughter greeted Sam's ears as he slowly made his way down to Bobby's kitchen. The aroma of coffee, eggs, and bacon wafted up to his senses and suddenly he was really hungry. He loped into the room, eyes scanning around to find Bobby, Tom, Mason, and Dean all eating from the large spread on the table.

Sam grinned, then frowned, as he realized the bulk of the food was already consumed.

"To bad Sammy, Bobby cooked, and we ate it all?" Dean smirked.

"It was good too." Mason mouthed, bacon hanging gingerly from his lips.

Tom and Bobby both laughed, eyes settling on the disappointed face of the youngest Winchester.

Sam smirked lightly. _He was really hungry._ He eased slowly down into a creaky chair, eyes scanning the empty plates and cups laid out on the table.

Dean laughed, then reached over to the kitchen counter and plopped a plate of breakfast down in front of Sam, grinning broadly. "We saved you some."

"Glad you could join us Sammy." Bobby grinned as he tugged his cup of java to his lips.

Tom shuffled up and grabbed the coffee pot, pouring Sam a cup. "Here you go buddy."

Sam's eyes grew wide as he glanced down at the plate. He grinned at the group of hunters, his friends. He snagged up the fork and eagerly shoveled the greasy offering past his lips, happily enjoying the food, coffee, and conversation.

Young Mason's head cocked to the side, his bright eyes falling to the oldest Winchester. He waved a piece of bacon seductively in front of Dean's face and right on queue Dean gazed at it longingly.

"Sooooo….about driving your car…" Mason stuttered out, eyebrows arched up as he grinned wickedly at Dean. He let the bacon dance around in front of his friends moving hand.

"Maybe…" Dean offered as his fingers snagged at the bacon.

Mason smiled, and relinquished the fried morsel to Dean's grasping hand.

The entire room broke into laughter as Dean rolled his eyes, stuffing the bacon into his tingling mouth and sighing loudly.

Sam wasn't sure if Dean was rolling his eyes at the tantalizing taste of the bacon, or young Masons' recent request. Either way, it was pretty damn funny.

**The End.**

Maybe and epilogue and I am done…..

9


	14. Chapter 14

**Two Halves will make a Whole**

**By : Supernaturaldh**

**Beta: Kokoda2007 – My amazing beta. **

**Epilogue **

The parking lot was empty except for the three men leaning lazily back against lawn chairs, Coleman cooler wedged beside them, beer bottles adorning the two older men's hands. The wind was blowing lightly, and the third man had his eyes scrunched closed against the sunshine, head inclined against the chair, a large smile on his face.

The breeze blew carelessly through Sam's chestnut hair as he listened to the two hunters next to him. Huge heckles and snorts were escaping Bobby and Tom's lips, little smart alick blurbs and comments, as they watched the exhibition before them.

"Watch this…watch…." Bobby chuckled, face a gleeful expression, "He's going to point his finger…its coming…watch for it….watch it….there…there he goes."

Bobby bellowed out a cackle of laughter.

Tom spewed beer out of his nose as a snort escaped his lips.

Dean Winchester was explaining the finer points of 'his baby' to Mason Sanders across the parking lot. Dean's hand was locked against the driver's door handle, body lodged right in front of the entrance, his finger waggling right in front of the nineteen year olds face.

"Now this ain't just any old car, Mason. You got that? Do you know how special this car is?" Dean's voice came out a lot like an authoritative John Winchester, and Bobby Singer doubled over, boots coming off the pavement and then smacking harshly back down. He laughed so hard that tears came to his eyes and rolled unabated down his face.

Although Tom Baldwin did not ever know John Winchester, he found Bobby's motions so funny; he too was heaving in a fit of laughter.

"He sound…sounds just like his father." Bobby offered up, free hand wiping the happy tears from his eyes. Tom smiled; he was thoroughly enjoying the show in front of him.

Sam opened his eyes with Dean's words, and the elder hunter's raucous behavior. He smiled broadly, shaking his head slightly as a low giggle rose from his own lips. He stared across the parking lot and back to Bobby, snorted loudly, and than began to laugh harder at his older brother. _This was too freaking funny._ He couldn't believe Dean was allowing Mason Sanders a chance to drive the Impala. _His brother never ceased to surprise him._

Finally, after a ten minute sermon on the finer details of Chevy's and how to follow driving rules, Dean relented, and let the key in his hand drop into Mason's grasping fingers. The kid moved happily into the driver's set. Dean quickly jogged around the front of the car, very serious look adoring his face as he opened the passenger door and eased inside.

Sam raised his eyebrows as he gave a fleeting look to Bobby, who had settled down a little bit, still grinning like a possum at Dean's performance.

Tom winked at Sam as he leaned in to Bobby and whispered, "So, what you think he's gonna do next?" his beer bottle waved towards Dean and the Impala.

"I'm sure Sammy can tell you, he's been there done that, ain't ya Sam." Bobby swigged down some more beer. He pushed his baseball cap further back on his head as he smirked at Sam.

Sam gave both friends a knowing nod, "Yeah, been there, done that."

Sam remembered this, the day he got to drive the Impala for the first time. He was only fourteen, and Dean was very reluctant to let him have a turn at the wheel. His older brother had made every conceivable excuse, finally running out of them and relenting.

**-o- **

_Sam's fourteen year old hands held tightly to the steering wheel, eyes wide as he gazed across the bench seat to his older brother. Dean had only had the Impala a few weeks, their Dad feeling like his oldest son deserved something special for his eighteenth birthday. _

_Sam was glad Dean finally got something…besides baby sitting him all the time. He constantly felt guilty because his big brother had to take care of him. It had been that way as far back as he remembered, and he knew Dean had given up a lot for him. If the car was Dean's reward for that, then Sam was fine with it. Still, his teenage desire to drive the classic car made Sam pester the shit out of his older brother until he gave in. _

_On the crisp autumn day that Dean finally relented, Sam was ready, eagerly sliding into the front seat, face happily glaring around at the gear shifter, radio, and instruments that he was sure Dean knew all the names of. He watched as his older brother swiped his sweating hands down the front of his jeans, nervously chewing on his lower lip as he spoke. He didn't know what Dean's deal was; it was just a car…for Christ's sake._

_Sam kept his mouth closed and listened quietly as his big brother yammered on about Chevy cars and how special they were, like he hadn't heard it from their dad a hundred times before. He laughed to himself when he was told for the 50_ _th_ _ time where the brake was versus the gas paddle. He smiled broadly when Dean finally let him shift the car into gear and drive 'his baby' around the parking lot of the middle school. Dean advised him to keep it less than 10 M.P.H. and Sam begrudged, but complied. _

_After three circles around the parking lot at the unbelievable speed of 8 M.P.H., Sam abruptly pushed the envelope. He rolled his eyes at his big brother, grinned wildly, and let his inhibitions go, flooring the gas peddle. He shrieked with delight, when the car jerked crazily forward on the pavement, tires squealing, white smoke blazing, as the classic car roared to life at a breakneck speed. He would never forget the loud round of expletive words that rolled from his big brother lips as he yelled for him to slow the freaking car down. Yep, those words would have made Pastor Jim cringe. _

Sam smiled, he still remembered the day like it was yesterday. How special that memory of Dean was to him. How long it had taken him to realize it. He shuddered lightly, thoughts of demons and deals threatening to come crashing in. He refused to think about that right now. He had a lot of good memories of Dean stored away in his head, and this day was going to be added to the list of good memories to keep. He swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat and tugged in a gulp of air; shaking off the bad feelings and focusing on the here and now. He gazed back at the Impala moving slowly around the parking lot, and grinned.

**-o-**

The car crept at a snail's pace in wide sluggish circles. So slow, in fact, you could jump out and walk right beside it. Sam snickered as it rolled past him again. The windows were down and Dean and Mason seemed to be having a very intense conversation, bits and pieces flowing on the wind to meet the spectator's ears.

"Okay, now take it easy… this car is a classic." Dean's tone was full of concern, agitation evident on his face.

"Ummm Hummm." Mason nodded slowly, fingers visibly gripping the steering wheel tighter, anxious eyes looking at Dean.

"That's the brake on the left, the gas on the right", Dean offered, eyebrows arching up in an informative manner.

"Deeeaaannnn, I know how to drive a car." Mason huffed.

The other hunters could see the kid's exasperated expression from where they were setting and laughter once again overtook their bodies.

"Okay…okay…I know, but just be caref……"

Dean's words were cut off as the car jerked forward at a fast rate of speed. The oldest Winchester's head whipping back as Mason floored the vehicle and made the wheels peel out, white smoke and screeching tires ringing across the parking lot.

"WHOOOOOOO…HOOOOOO" the teen yelled out the window as the car blazed past the audience and spun loudly around the lot.

Sam grabbed his stomach and laughed so hard he fell off the chair and curled against the ground, gasping for air as unabated laughter rolled from his lips. Bobby and Tom grinned down at Sam's display; the giggles and tears that were exploding from his face; the uncontrolled quaking that were racking his body. Their eyes darted back to Dean and the Impala as they once again rolled with uncontrollable laughter. Through their giggles, hoots, and cackles, they could vividly hear Deans' voice yelling expletives in the cool evening air.

"HOLY SHIT….Mason….freaking slow down….son of a bitch…..Brake Mason… damn it….brake…."

**End.**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story. Reviews are what keep me going. I am glad you came along for the ride and if you enjoyed it, you let me know. I really love these characters together; they are so easy to write, so don't be surprised if they show up again. It's like an addiction.**

**-supernaturaldh-**

6


End file.
